


Night of Death, Listening Love

by ten9



Series: I Am My Beloved’s [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>picks up where 17 left off…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Death, Listening Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on Area 52 HKH 7/31/2010.
> 
> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)

**I Am My Beloved’s**

**Part 18**

**Night of Death, Listening Love**

 

 

 

_“In the night of death, hope sees a star, and listening love can hear the rustle of a wing.”  
\- Robert Ingersoll_

****

_“When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight.”  
\- Kahlil Gibran_

 

 

 

 

“I know,” Sam hurried into the bathroom and snatched a washcloth from the linen cupboard, “don’t worry, it just happened a couple of hours ago, given he’s a fugitive it’s not like he can just take a cab here to the house… We’ll be okay, just grab a few changes of clothes and b…” she fumbled with the phone for a moment and nearly dropped it in the sink, “Crap, are you still there?”

 

“Yeah, I’m here.” Cassie said, sounding worried.

 

“Okay, bring your homework too.”

 

“Yeah…” Cassie snorted in amusement despite the terrifying u-turn her life had just taken, “okay.”

 

“Call us on our cels until we get to the base… call me back when they get there and you’re on your way out the door, alright?” She signed off and left the phone on the counter while she gave herself a quick field wash; washing her face, armpits and between her legs.

 

Janet had donned a robe on her way to retrieve Grace from her room and was sitting on their bed with her and a few hastily grabbed toys when Sam left the bathroom, quickly drying herself with a towel,

 

“Morning Gracie-girl…” Sam greeted the yawning baby and hurried to the bed, leaning on the mattress and placing a loud kiss on her cheek.

 

“What’s the plan?” Janet asked while Sam struggled into her bra and snatched clean panties from the bureau.

 

“The cops are on their way…” her voice sounded muffled as she pulled a polo shirt over her head, “they’ll stand by here until Hammond’s escort arrives…” she pulled on a pair of jeans and her head snapped to the doorway when she heard the distant knock on the front door. She retrieved her Beretta from the nightstand, “That’s probably them...” she muttered and looked over her shoulder where Grace played with a colorful baby blanket in the middle of their bed, “Stay here.” she added and hurried down the hall to the front door.

 

“Keep them out there while I get ready.” Janet called after her and retreated to the bathroom. She fumbled with the sex toys they had used the night before and finished cleaning them in the sink. As she frantically lathered the slippery Feeldoe she grumbled nervously, “This is so crazy…” she muttered aloud. _We were supposed to be finished with Cameron Mitchell_ , she thought angrily and slammed the cleaned silicone toy next to the cleaned jelly vibe Sam used on her, leaving both to dry on the towel she had spread on the countertop. She washed her face in the sink, scrubbing with soapy hands then rinsed and ran a washcloth under the faucet. She poked her head around the doorway to make sure Grace was still in the center of the bed while she worked the soap into a lather; Sam had taken care to clean her the night before but she endeavored to scrub away the lingering scent of sex from her hips, mound and thighs and between her legs.

 

Sam kept her hand on the Beretta tucked in the back of her jeans when she checked the peephole and hurried to open the door when she saw the three uniformed police standing on the front porch,

 

“Officers…” she offered her hand in greeting, “Sergeant?”

 

“Connor…” the woman stepped forward, shaking Sam’s hand, “and Officers Weston and Farley.” She motioned to the male and female officers flanking her.

 

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” Sam nodded to them, “I’m sure Mister Mitchell is still a long way off…”

 

“Do you know how he escaped Peterson air base?”

 

Sam shrugged as she ushered the three inside, “Not yet… I doubt I know much more than you do at this point, my commanding officer only told me he was on the loose and that you were coming here till the escort he’s sending from the base arrives...”

 

Janet could hear Sam talking and scrambled into her clothes. She scooped Grace onto her hip along with the baby blanket and took her back to her room to get her dressed. Grace treated the rapid change from her sleeper into a clean diaper and clothes like a game and chortled and squirmed in delight. _Everything else Sam and I need we have in our quarters on base,_ Janet thought and gave her daughter a loud kiss on the cheek, leaving her in her crib for a moment so she could pack as many clothes and supplies into an overnight bag she could fit. She zipped the bag closed and pulled Grace from her crib, “Ready to go to your mommies work for a while, Gracie?”

 

~

 

Three black SUV’s pulled up to the front of the house fifteen minutes later and Kevlar-clad black ops personnel poured out the doors. As Sam watched them swarm toward the house she broke out in a sweat at the disturbing similarity to a dreadful memory from her old world,

 

 _Easy…_ she firmly told herself, _just breathe…._

 

She thanked the local officers and after quickly securing the house, the family of three was escorted to the center vehicle parked partially on their lawn, flanked by a tightly formed phalanx of highly trained professionals outfitted with bullet-proof shields.  When they were safely seated inside Janet leaned to whisper in her wife’s ear, “All this for _him_?”

 

Sam emitted a loud sound that was half snort half chuckle as she buckled their daughter into the car seat she insisted they retrieve from their mini-van, “I guess,” she agreed and turned to the driver, “Lieutenant, we appreciate you’re your efforts here but please advise your team to remember that we are driving to the base with a small child and my _very_ pregnant wife in the car… so there’s no need to rush, alright?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

~

 

“Hey!” Sam carried Grace on her hip and called in surprise when she spied Vala and Daniel, with Catharine on his lap, seated in the briefing room. Both she and Janet greeted the general,

 

“Colonel,” Hammond greeted them, “Doctor…” he stepped over to Sam and tickled their daughter under her chin, “Well, hello there, big girl.” He grinned at Grace’s shy smile, “Have a seat….”

 

“So you’re quarantining the entire team, sir?” Sam asked as they took their seats.

 

“I thought it prudent under the circumstances.” Hammond sat at the table’s head, “Mitchell was being held at Peterson until a secure prison transport could transfer him to the confinement facility in Lackland. He was supposed to leave this morning at six hundred hours but jumped the two security personnel escorting him in the men’s room.” His voice dropped, “According to the one who can still speak, he was so enraged he continued to beat them long after he’d incapacitated them.”

 

“Is he armed?” Sam asked, feeling a knot of dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

 

“He took their 45’s, so he is considered armed and _very_ dangerous.” Hammond laced his fingers together on the tabletop, “There’s a ‘Be on the Lookout’ for him with both military and local authorities…” he turned to Sam and Janet, “Cassie and her security escort are on their way here… I hate interrupting her studies but I prefer to go by the book given the current situation… better safe than sorry. She should arrive by eighteen hundred hours but I doubt she’s in any danger…” his eyebrows arched high, “I think we all know where he’s goin’…”

 

“Sir…” Sam waited for the general to acknowledge her, “I think I know how to resolve this fairly quickly…”

 

“Colonel?”

 

“We do know where he’s headed, if he’s not caught between here and my house then I should be waiting for him when he gets there… just to make sure he…”

 

 _“What?”_ Janet’s head snapped to her, disbelievingly.

 

“It’s a typical trap set with typical bait,” Grace squirmed on her lap and Sam sat her on the table, supporting her with a hand, “It’s the oldest trick in everyone’s book and he knows it.... There’s no sense in my going underground, if he makes it all way over here without getting caught he won’t wait to make his move to get at me… he knows he can’t.”

 

“No.” Janet stated flatly.

 

Sam turned to her, “But he won’t even try if he sees the place is surrounded and I’m not there.”

 

 _“Then let him.”_ Janet fumed and Sam hurried on,

 

“It’s better to bring this to a quick conclusion…”

 

“I agree, Colonel,” the general finally chimed in, “but in the meantime they’ll all still need to be in protective custody.” He gestured to the group that sat silently at the long table.

 

“Actually, sir,” Sam licked her lips and steeled herself, “I was hoping you would send SG1 and my family to PeredaVoy, Janet is due any day now and…”

 

 _“NO!”_   Janet gripped the arms of her chair, “Sam I am _not…_ ”

 

She turned to her, “I’d rather have you all safe in the sunshine on PeredaVoy than stuck down here…” she stole a look at the general, “no offense, sir.”

 

“None taken…” he shrugged.

 

Janet finally exploded, “ARE EVEN YOU LISTENING TO ME? I JUST SAID _NO!_ ”

 

Everyone, including the children fell utterly silent at the battle of wills unfolding before them.

 

Sam held Grace one-handed and placed the other on her wife’s stiff arm in a calming gesture, “I am _not_ going to allow Cameron Mitchell to terrorize my family or those I love for one more second.” She spoke quietly; “You’re already upset and you need to be in a happy and healthy environment for the baby… and when you are, I’ll be able to fully concentrate on the task at hand and as soon as it’s done _I will be there_.”

 

While she spoke, Janet’s chin quivered uncontrollably and tears slid silently down her face.

 

“It’ll be okay…” Sam tried to lock calm determined blue with Janet’s brimming brown eyes but she looked away, shaking her head, “we were going to PeredaVoy in a couple of days anyway for the birth, weren’t we?”

 

Janet shook her head miserably, _“Please,”_ she begged, barely able to get the words out, “ _don’t do this…”_ She sniffed and pressed her trembling lips together in a futile attempt to regain control of her emotions.

 

Daniel, Vala and Catharine all but forgotten, Hammond sought to both calm and reassure his CMO, “It’s entirely possible Mitchell will be apprehended by either the local authorities or our own people.” He stared down at the faxed report he received from the CO at Peterson and continued, if cautiously, “But I agree this could drag out for some time. He is highly trained at evading capture, just as you are, Colonel.”

 

“Yes, he is.” Sam nodded, “All the more reason to entice him with him some bait…. May I suggest they depart for PeredaVoy as soon as Cassie gets here.”

 

~

 

Janet kept her eyes determinedly closed and sighed heavily; Sam had taken Grace topside to spend some time in the daycare program and she lay in the bed in their quarters. Sam was determined Janet was going to rest until Cassie arrived and they left for PeredaVoy but she knew sleep would be long in coming, if at all. She knew her wife did not make the choice to stay behind and lay a trap for Mitchell lightly. Sam had more experience in actual combat than the ex-fighter pilot, she knew a surveillance team would be watching her back and the sophisticated security system Sam installed was excellent. Sam knew what she was doing, _Have a little faith…_ she admonished herself, _have a little faith and breathe…_ She heard the door open and struggled awkwardly to sit up,

 

“It’s okay, stay there….”

 

She heard Sam murmur and tucked her hand under her cheek on the pillow, “Is Gracie having fun with her friends?”

  
“Oh yeah,” Sam sat on the bed and pulled off her well-worn Ariats, “they had an amazing round of ‘Ol’ MacDonald’ going on when I left…” She left the boots under the small dining table and shed her clothes. She slid under the covers next to her and scooted close, smoothing stray strands of hair from Janet’s face, “She’s having fun.” she said simply and placed a kiss on the downy cheek.

 

“Okay…”

 

Sam’s brows briefly furrowed, “Really?” she asked disbelievingly, “’Wow, _okay?_ Just like that?”

 

“Yes,” Janet swallowed around the lump in her throat, “ _No…_ I mean, I know she’s safe… and you’ll keep safe… and…” a sob suddenly broke from her and she slammed her lips together, _“Shit…”_ she muttered, miserable, covering her face with her hands.

 

Sam rose up on an elbow and pulled the hugely pregnant petite form close, gently shifting the large protrusion and supporting it against her, arranging Janet’s arms and legs until she was cradled in her arms, “Comfy?” she asked.

 

Janet nodded, still crying brokenly.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” she murmured into soft brunette hair, “I promise….”

 

“You can’t make me those promises.” Janet choked, the elegant hand folding into a fist and thumping on her chest for emphasis.

 

 _“Shh,”_ Sam placed a kiss on her forehead, “Just relax for now…” she murmured, “rest…’ she whispered and pressed her lips against Janet’s closed eyes.

 

Sniffing and gulping her tears, Janet swiped at her cheeks with the back of a hand and tilted her head back, her lips seeking out her wife’s. Happy to oblige, Sam placed smiling lips over hers; her smile widening even further when she felt Janet’s tongue demand entrance to her mouth. Sam had meant to calm and reassure her wife until she fell asleep, but tongues battled for dominance and when she felt Janet’s hands squeezing her breasts and fingers pinched and twisted her nipples a small keening sound escaped her as a flood of pounding heat filled between her legs.

 

 _“Drain me…”_ Janet husked, pulling Sam’s lips to a shiny straining breast,

 

Sam pressed her back into the pillows stacked behind her and took a hard, dripping nipple into her mouth.  Tears still slipped from Janet’s eyes and she stroked her fingers through long soft blond. As the minutes passed and Sam shifted to the other breast, Janet’s tears finally subsided along with her fear as a delicious heat built between her legs.

 

When the breast milk finally ceased to flow Sam pulled from the softened flesh and shifted back up the mattress. Janet’s low moans were a clear indication of what she wanted next, _“Kiss me…”_ she husked and captured her wife’s lips in her own.

 

Once again, feasting mouths and tongues battled for dominance until Sam pulled away far enough to mutter in a husky whisper, “You know, all our Voyan toys are locked in my footlocker…”

 

With closed eyes Janet cupped her wife’s face in trembling hands, holding her close, “I know.” she groaned breathlessly.

 

“How about if we napped first,” Sam teased, “ _then_ made love?”

 

 _“How about you fuck me until I come?”_ Janet rasped, her center pounding with a thick wet flood of need that throbbed hotly between her legs. She slid her hands from Sam’s face and down her throat and chest until she again captured the full breasts, “Take me from behind with the Zeetsa…”

 

Sam slid an arm around her back; her free hand sliding beneath her belly and between her legs, “Okay, but first I want you to face me when you come…” Her fingers slid into the flood of hot cum and she moaned softly, _“I want to see…”_

 

Janet’s eyes slammed shut and she arched in Sam’s embrace, her moans joining Sam’s, _“Oh my god, yes…”_ she whispered, her words ending in a plaintive whimper.

 

Sam firmly rubbed Janet’s clit, her thumb slipping and sliding in the thick creamy wealth while her fingers thrust and rubbed the pebbled patch within. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she watched the passion wash over her wife’s face and she licked her slightly parted lips, unaware she was panting slightly with the effort to both pump her fingers and watch as Janet neared climax.

 

 _“Oh gonuh…”_ she grunted, thrusting her bucking hips on Sam’s hand, _“I’m coming baby…”_ she moaned, _“I’m cuh…. AUGH!”_ she cried out and arched back, convulsing as the orgasm shook her and a thick torrent of ejaculate gushed from her.

 

Sam moaned at the feel of cum filling her hand and the sight of Janet’s beautiful pregnant body coming and thrashing in her arms with shameless abandon made her eyes fill with tears that slid down her face. Unable to speak, she watched for long minutes until the shuddering quakes and convulsions finally eased before leaning close, “ _You are so beautiful when you come Janet…”_ she whispered thickly and nestled her on the pillows, eager to feast on the abundant ambrosia coating the hand still tucked between her wife’s legs.

 

Panting and groaning softly, Janet raised a leg to accommodate Sam’s feasting mouth and petted the long blond hair, _“Thank you, baby,”_ she whispered hoarsely, tears spilling from her eyes once again, _“I love you so much.”_

 

Sam licked and laved away the creamy salt-sweet cum and the lighter, sugary ejaculate and Janet’s eyes drifted closed; a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she listened to the sounds of her wife’s feasting. When she finished Janet smoothed an impatient hand over a well toned thigh,

 

“Sweetheart?” she purred.

 

Smiling, Sam turned in the bed, “Yes?” she asked but she was more than familiar with the silky tone,

 

“Kiss me again.” Janet demanded and again Sam happily obliged her. After tasting herself in her wife’s mouth she pulled away, “I need one more drink,” she rasped, her voice full of need, “”One more taste…”

 

Catlike, Sam slid up and out from under the covers, her knees carefully straddling Janet’s head as impatient, elegant hands pulled her center down onto a hungry mouth.

 

Sam’s eyes slammed closed and she bit her lip in an effort to keep from crying out but soft grunts and whimpers and sighs still escaped as Janet feasted wildly between her legs, her tongue reaching inside her as far as it would go.

 

“Oh god…” she grunted in a tight voice and came abruptly, gripping the headboard, her body stiffening and jerking as she came, the violent explosions of ejaculate a blistering testimony of what it took to defer her own desire in order to pleasure her wife first. Janet hummed in delight and pulled the convulsing flesh onto her face, gulping lungfuls of air between swallows as Sam’s pelvis bucked and jerked and shook as she convulsed in the throes of orgasm.

 

Exhausted, Sam shakily pulled her sated core away and slid back down the mattress, _“Still okay?”_ she panted blearily, not entirely sure she knew what she was asking.

 

“Yeah,” Janet grinned softly at her, “Get the Zeetsa, please…”

 

Sam chuckled and rose from the bed, she grabbed her keys from the table where Janet dropped them and opened her footlocker. When they came back from their extended stay on PeredaVoy after Sam gave birth to Grace, she left all their Voyan sex toys in a canvas bag locked away in her footlocker because Janet was too afraid of getting them past the security checkpoint topside where the SF’s always checked both inbound and outbound packages and bags. _I will die of embarrassment Sam, do you hear me? DIE!_ Sam grinned ferally at the remembered words while she hurriedly rummaged through the large bag, her fingers searching out the double-ended dildo by feel, _Alright then I’ll go through security by myself…._ Sam had tried negotiating, to no effect, _No, Sam! Jesus, are you crazy? They all know who I’m married to!_

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

She quickly stifled her snorts of laughter, remembering how Janet’s panicked protestations made her laugh even harder.

 

“You…” she said simply as she climbed back on their bed, Zeetsa in one hand, “I never _in a million years_ , Janet Fraiser, thought your sex drive would _ever_ trump mine…” She grinned unrepentantly and bent to place a wet kiss in her wife’s mouth.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Janet smiled sweetly and rolled onto her side, pulling a pillow lengthwise under her body as she clambered onto all fours.

 

“Keep your knees together…” Sam rubbed a hot palm over the shapely backside and pressed the Voyan clit egg hidden in her other palm between the freshly sodden folds, making Janet softly cry out,

 

 _“Oh! My god, I love you…”_ she groaned as Sam worked the vibrating toy between her folds and nestled it firmly against her clit.

 

“Squeeze your legs…” Sam murmured and straddled her calves; quickly inserting the toy between her own legs and sighing at the feel of the large ribbed toy beginning to vibrate as it filled her.

 

Janet slid her hands under the pillow and linking them together, turned her face to one side and sank onto it, resting her large breasts and belly on the cushioned surface.

 

“Comfy?’ Sam asked as she pulled open Janet’s center with her thumbs and inserted just the tip of the Zeetsa.

 

 _“Ohhh, god, yes…”_ still on her knees, Janet’s backside sat high in the air and she rocked back, trying to force the toy inside.

 

Grinning, Sam pushed the length deep within, her eyes closing blissfully. She held the slender hips with both hands and pumped the dildo with vigor, reveling in the sounds of wetness and pleasure that emanated from her wife. Janet quickly succumbed to the vibration of both toys and the sweet rapturous sensations of having her wife penetrate her, plunging the semi-rigid jelly phallus inside her again and again. She bit the pillow to keep from shouting her climax, her muffled cries triggered Sam’s orgasm and she hunched over the trembling form, her body still bucking the vibrating toy within mutually spasming depths.

 

Sam’s features twisted into a mask of blissful, ecstatic release as her body continued to thrust the toy, shaking on all fours. When their orgasms gradually began to fade, Janet slid off the pillow and onto her side, her belly still supported on the pillow. Panting, Sam wearily pushed herself back onto her knees and Janet whimpered when the toy pulled free.

 

“Sorry…” Sam panted, groaning softly when she pulled the curved ribbed end from between her legs then reached between Janet’s; a tiny wicked grin tugging at her lips when she felt around more than was necessary for the still vibrating egg. Janet moaned deliciously in afterglow and Sam almost hesitated in rising from the bed, _I could make love to you all day and all ni…_ she stopped mid-horny musing and stared down at the post-coital beauty of her wife, _Oh my god she’s trying to keep me here so I won’t go…_ she shook her head and rose from the bed, “Be right back.” she said softly and took the toys into the adjoining bathroom to clean them. _Well, if she is she’s not consciously aware of it..._   she decided, still thoughtfully licking her wife’s cum from the Zeetsa. She put both toys in the sink and retrieved the shampoo from the shower. _This may be the last time we have sex before the baby gets here…._

 

When she was done sudsing the toys clean she left them on a towel spread on the sink just as Janet had done at home and returned to bed. She finally removed her watch and set the alarm for one hour, “I was hoping you’d get more than an hour’s sleep in here,” she chided good-naturedly, kissing her on the forehead and pulling her into her arms, arranging arms and legs as she spoke. “But that’ll give us enough time to shower then get Gracie for dinner before Cassie gets here.”

 

Janet smoothed imaginary blond strands from Sam’s face and sighed, “Okay…” she smiled, “Thank you.”

 

~

 

Sam’s military training and field experience had already kicked in and she woke precisely one minute before the alarm on her watch went off. After checking the time she hurried to disengage the alarm and scrubbed at her face one-handed as she rose from the bed,

 

“It can’t be an hour already…” Janet groaned and rolled onto her back.

 

Sam grinned lopsidedly and twisted around to place a loud kiss on the huge belly, “Sorry,” she chuckled, “but I’m pretty sure Dawbray will order you straight to bed once you get there…” she slid smoothly from the mattress and disappeared in the bathroom.

 

Janet could hear the shower come on and she kicked the covers from her legs, her lips pressing together in a thin line at the Voyan reference, the reminder rudely snapping the reality of their current situation back to forefront of her consciousness.

 

“Come on…” Sam returned and pulled her from the bed, “time for a nice shower,” she pulled her close and ran her thumb over pouting lips, “so I can touch you one more time before you go.”

 

Sam pulled her to the bathroom and Janet’s eyes fell on the scarred muscular back as she obediently followed, “I have to pee…” she grumped past the lump stubbornly forming again in her throat.

 

But Sam pulled her in the small shower stall, “Okay,” she smiled, closing the door behind them and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close under the hot spray, “pee in here while I kiss you…”

 

~

 

Janet’s post-coital contentment evaporated in the shower and her mood quickly deteriorated while she dressed, slamming and kicking shut stuck dresser drawers with increasing frustration while she searched for clean underwear and the altered desert camouflage BDU’s with the elastic front panel sewn into the cargo pants.

 

Sam sat at the small table where they had shared many meals together over the years and watched her wife slam around their small quarters from the corner of her eye. With the exception of a clean pair of panties, she had redressed in the same bra, polo shirt and jeans and was pulling the socks back onto her feet. “You look beautiful in those.” she murmured softly when Janet finished dressing, fully aware her lame attempt at humor would fall on un-amused ears.

 

 _“Shut up.”_ Janet snapped and stopped, momentarily covering her face with one hand, calming herself. “I’m sorry…” she mumbled in a tremulous voice, “I am just so _fucking_ pregnant right now…”

 

“It’ll be okay…” Sam assured her, “It will, we’re gonna’ to find him befo...”

 

“Sam…” Janet dropped wearily into the other chair and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

 

 _“Please_ , Janet…” Sam begged, “You’re so close to your due date you know the better choice right now is for you to go to PeredaVoy… all of you. I don’t want you to go into labor…”

 

“I can have the baby _here_.” Janet’s tone was clipped but her eyes were pleading, “ _Please, Sam…”_

 

“I know,” she said quietly, not wanting to upset her further, “but it’ll be better to have you all already there then I can join you as soon as we catch him.”

 

Janet only nodded, sniffing miserably and forced her feet into her combat boots, silently cursing the thick socks. Sam got up from the chair and circled around the table; kneeling at her wife’s feet she began lacing up her boots.

 

Janet furiously blinked brimming eyes, watching as Sam hooked the laces and tied them in neat double bows. When the tears finally spilled down her face she whispered brokenly, _“Sam…”_ she pleaded, unable to stop her lips and chin from trembling, _“p-please, sweetheart.”_

 

Sam finished tying the laces and shifted closer, still on her knees, “Janet,” she cupped her face in a gentle embrace, “please do this for me…. I’m the one he hates but he almost killed those men at Peterson,  I have to stop him before he hurts or kills someone else…. And I need you to take care of yourself and this baby and our Gracie-girl until he’s locked up again and then… _I promise you_ , I will join you on PeredaVoy so we can welcome Andy to the family, okay?” she placed a soft kiss against her lips and pulled away to look up earnestly at her.

 

Janet sniffed and nodded, still sobbing quietly. She clasped Sam’s face with shaking hands and stroked the cheek, passing her thumb over the lips she just kissed, _“Okay.”_

 

~

 

Both Cassie and Janet looked exhausted in the light reflected from the shimmering pool of the open stargate and Sam handed a sleeping Grace over to her big sister, “Because of the circumstances they’re using a large penthouse kind of set up so you’ll all have your own rooms.” she hugged the young woman who was nearly as tall as herself, “It’s only morning there but they know it’s nighttime here so they’ll feed you then I’m sure Doctor Dawbray will send you all off to bed for a while.”

 

The corner of Cassie’s mouth quirked in a lopsided grin not unlike Sam’s, “I know I’m looking forward to that last part,” she snorted then added more seriously, “Be careful, huh?”

 

Sam smiled, “I will.” she nodded then turned to Daniel and Vala, who held Catharine, “Just a day or so and I’ll join you, alright?”

 

“We’ll keep the home fires burning, Sam.” Daniel assured her.

 

Vala looked tired and cranky and threw him an impatient, incredulous look and turned to her, “I have no idea what the hell he just said but do hurry and catch that pompous ass so we can all be together when the baby arrives, alright?”

 

General Hammond entered the gateroom and gave Janet’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze,

 

“Sir,” Janet shook her head, “I’d like to apologize for my outburst in the br…”

 

Hammond gave her a fatherly smile, “No apology necessary, Doctor. Your reaction was entirely understandable.” He patted the small shoulder, “It’ll be over before you know it and then I’ll send her right through the gate to you.”

 

Janet managed a wan smile, “I know you will, thank you, sir.”

 

Catharine slept in a limp heap in Vala’s arms and he turned to caress the chubby cheek with the back of a thick forefinger, “Well there now, big girl,” he smiled, “you take care of your dad and momma…”

 

Daniel smiled, “She will.”

 

Hammond nodded and gave his shoulder a pat and turned to Grace and lifted her briefly from Cassie’s arms, “And here’s another big girl.” he cooed gruffly, making her laugh and grab at his face,

 

“’Ca Jaaa!”  she chortled.

 

“Well,” he crowed proudly and gave the toddler a loud smooch on the cheek before handing her back to her big sister, “that sounds more and more like ‘Uncle George’ every time I hear it.”

 

Sam clasped Janet’s hand and led her to the base of the ramp, “Time to go…” she murmured and pressed her lips in a quick embrace into brunette hair, “eat dinner and go straight to bed, alright?”

 

Janet’s lips pressed together in a thin line and she nodded, unable to give a reply of characteristic stubborn resistance, “Be safe…” she whispered in a strangled voice choked with emotion, “I love you.”

 

“I will…” Sam held her hand as she led her up the ramp, “take care and I’ll be there soon.” She kissed the palm, “I love you.” she murmured and kept twin pools of calm tranquil blue locked on red-rimmed, deep watery brown until they disappeared into the event horizon.

 

She smiled and nodded as the rest of the traveling party trooped up the ramp; reaching out to touch and smile at each one as they headed past her and through the gate,

 

“God speed, SG1.” Gen. Hammond intoned and shook out his hands at the wrist.

 

Sam exhaled quietly and headed back down the ramp, hearing the gate close behind her.

 

“Well, colonel,” the general sighed, “I suggest you get some rest before heading out.”

 

“Sir,” she paused at the bottom of the ramp, “I think it’s best if I do that at home. The surveillance team is already in place and the security system is up and running in the house; I think I can safely catch a couple of hours there before he shows up.” Hammond looked unsure and she continued, “I doubt he’ll wait very long to make his move, if he’s gonna’ do this he can’t put it off… he knows he’s looking at a life sentence now. He has nothing to lose.”

 

“Very well,” he nodded, resigned, “make sure an undercover detail follows you home as well.”

 

“Yes, sir….” she nodded, leaving the older man to stare thoughtfully at the deactivated stargate.

 

She was alone in the elevator as it carried her to the surface and she breathed a sigh of relief knowing her family was safe on PeredaVoy. She stood quietly, her hands folded in front of her as she watched the floors count down on the control panel, Janet’s words ringing ominously in her ears,

 

_So he was waiting for us?_

 

***

 

Dr. Dawbray was waiting for her and he rushed up the stairs to greet her,

 

“Janet!” he enfolded her in a warm hug and held onto her as he helped her down the steps, “Your friends Doctors Makara and Rayne are here as well…” he gestured to the women and the adults greeted one another as the rest of the travelers emerged through the stargate.

 

“Please stand together now…” Dawbray smiled at them, taking command, “And we will transport directly to your apartment.”

 

***

 

Sam sat staring at the monitor on her laptop for hours before she finally pulled her boots off and lay on the bed. She had remotely linked the security system for the house to the derelict-looking van parked in the driveway of a vacant home down the street that stood for sale and she called the three-man security team on the radio they had given her,

 

“Hey,” she called tiredly, “got your ears on?”

 

“Yes, ma’am...” came the terse reply.

 

 _Oh yah,_ Sam rolled her eyes, _we really sound like some ol’ trucker buddies on the airwaves…_ “Yeah, I’m gonna turn off for a while… call me if you need me.”

 

“Ten-four, call me when you’re back on the air.”

 

“Will do...” Sam replied and set the radio back down on the nightstand. Even though the channel was a private one she was instructed to keep communication to a minimum and when they did speak they were supposed to sound like truckers on the road using citizen band radios. _Like Cam would have a radio and be tuned to this frequency,_ she sighed tiredly and pulled the Beretta onto her lap as she lay back on the bed, _or fall for poorly executed trucker lingo._ Pulling Janet’s pillow down the mattress she slid her hand with the handgun beneath, partially hiding it. If Mitchell approached the house the motion detectors would trigger an alarm on both her laptop and alert the surveillance team in the van. She closed her eyes and rolled onto side, her hand on the gun. In combat mode and with all of her field training and years of battle experience behind her, she fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

 

***

 

“Get some sleep now…” Dawbray pulled the covers over her, “Everyone is just fine and I’m sure Samantha will be here in no time at all.”

 

“I know,” she smiled at the older man, “and thank you for accommodating so many of us in one place.” She lay on her side on the bed and sighed heavily as she positioned her head and belly on the twin pillows

 

“It is our pleasure, and it is important to keep the family together during this time.” he beamed quietly, “The baby is doing well…” he crossed the room and turned to shake an admonishing finger at her, “and so are you, but you must be mindful in these final days, yes?”

 

“Yes.” Janet snorted softly, smiling and adding silently, _Yes, dad…_

 

He closed the door behind him and Janet sighed deeply; Cassie and the babies all had their own rooms and Dawbray had assigned staff that would watch over Grace and Catharine via baby monitors from a room down the hall so they could all get at least a few hours sleep. The apartment was an enormous affair, occupying the topmost floor of a large apartment building, providing enough rooms for Daniel and Vala, their daughter, Diane and Natka, and the medical staff and the three rooms for Janet and her daughters.

 

Janet emitted a huge yawn and tucked her hands under her chin, _Must be the herbal remedy he gave me to settle my stomach…_ she thought drowsily and quickly drifted off.

 

Dawbray insisted she eat along with everyone else when they arrived and gave her an herbal remedy mixed in glycerin, telling her its only function was to stimulate appetite and settle the stomach, promising it would, of course, have no adverse affect on the baby as its chemical composition prevented it from entering the bloodstream.

 

Both Janet and the baby inside her slept peacefully and after several minutes, her eyes began to move back and forth under closed lids, her dreaming self smiling while she watched her wife laugh and play with Grace in the bright Voyan sunshine.

 

***

 

_Black Ops swarmed from the black SUV’s to the house and she ran from the window to their bedroom, Janet’s terrified screams making her blood run cold. She kicked in the door and began firing at the black-hooded figure framed in the broken window. He fell on the floor and she ran forward in dread, bending to yank off the mask. Unsurprised to see Mitchell’s lifeless eyes staring up at her she wheeled at the sound of booted feet pounding down the hall and held her Berretta at the ready, firing at the black figures as they poured into the room, firing her Beretta until the magazine emptied. She threw the weapon then herself at the nearest figure, crying out when he slammed the muzzle of his weapon into her shoulder and fired._

_She screamed and fell to the floor, writhing in agony. Clutching her shoulder she struggled to roll and gain her feet once more but another black figure kicked her in the ribs with a heavy boot and flipped her onto her back. She was surrounded by gun muzzles and one of the figures pulled off the ski mask covering his face,_

_“Well, well, well…” Mitchell murmured in a sing-song voice, a dangerous, feral smile twisting his lips into a vicious sneer, “I toldja’, didn’t I?” he snorted mockingly, “Fuck you,” he raised his weapon, “and the little woman…” he snarled and fired…_

 

“AUGH!” Sam sat bolt upright on the bed, holding the Beretta in outstretched hands in front of her. Her eyes quickly scanned the room before snapping to the screen on her laptop. No alarms had been tripped and the exterior views of the house all looked exactly the same. She launched from the bed, determined to perform a thorough patrol of her home’s interior. She searched the house in the dark, her Beretta held in front of her the entire time until she satisfied herself the nightmare was just that,

 

_Only a nightmare…._

 

She returned to the bedroom and dropped wearily on the mattress; increasingly aware of the stiffness in her body as the surge of adrenalin faded. She rotated her right shoulder, wincing at the soreness and sat staring at the laptop’s screen, _I’d much rather take on Mitchell by myself then have secretive black ops involved,_ she wiped the sweat from her upper lip, _you never know who they’re really working for…_

 

Exhausted, she scrubbed at her face; only an hour had gone by and she stared at the monitor for long minutes before finally lying back down. She rolled onto her side and slid the Beretta under Janet’s pillow. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes and tried to relax, but as she inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth she became aware of the distinct smell of dried cum on Janet’s pillow case. She buried her nose in the scent, breathing deeply for several long seconds before rolling onto her back again.

 

_The house is so quiet…_

 

She closed her eyes and listened until the complete and utter silence was finally broken by the sound of a car passing on the street. Her eyes snapped open and her ears strained to hear as the sound faded,

 

 _Guess that wasn’t him…_ she snorted silently in wry amusement. She rolled onto her side again; her free hand smoothing over her wife’s pillow as she again pressed her nose into the scent of dried sex and inhaled. Her eyes drifted closed, images of Janet’s face appearing in her mind’s eye; her features soft in peaceful repose, utterly naked and vulnerable in throes of passion. How her eyes crinkled when she laughed and flashed when she was angry…

 

_God, I miss you…_

 

She suddenly sat up and swung her les over the side of the bed; grabbing a pocket rocket from the drawer of sex toys in her nightstand she activated the security program she downloaded on her cel phone. She snatched the Beretta from under the pillow and took all three into the bathroom, closing the door partway. She left the gun and the phone on the counter and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans; sliding the vibrating bullet inside her underwear and between her folds. Just as she turned on the toy and gripped the granite edge of the vanity she noticed the cleaned sex toys Janet left to dry on the towel that morning. She eyed the large jelly vibe while the bullet thrummed pleasurably on her throbbing clit,

 

  _At least I’ll get off quicker…_ she decided and grabbed the vibrator. Pushing her jeans and panties to her ankles she sat on the lid of the toilet, grabbing the bullet when she spread her knees and inserted the jelly toy deep in her slick depths. She turned it on high and pounded the large vibrator inside, pressing the vibrating bullet forcefully against her clit, her eyes slamming shut. She jerked and spasmed where she sat, coming almost immediately. Her eyes squeezed tightly closed and bent over the madly buzzing toys while she jerked and ejaculate squirted onto the hand that pounded the jelly cock inside. She grunted softly as the climax fired through her body and slammed into her brain. When she felt she had enough she turned off the pocket rocket first and then the vibe, allowing herself a few moments of afterglow while her hips still rocked and jerked on the large toy that filled her. Panting, she struggled not to laugh aloud when she realized her nearly instant climax was not unlike the countless orgasms achieved during off world missions when she would seek out a quiet place to relieve herself; finding relief for both her full bladder and bowels; then, after cleaning between her legs she would masturbate to a quick climax in order to find relief for her aching need when she missed Janet so much, using the orgasm to recharge and refocus her concentration. _After all these years and the countless gun battles… it’s a miracle we were never ambushed while I was off from the team, jacking off with my hand down my pants…._

 

Sighing deeply, she pulled the jelly dong from inside. After cleaning herself she pulled up her panties and jeans and cleaned the toys in the sink. After drying them she grabbed the phone and her weapon and put the toys back in their drawer. She again sat on the edge of their bed and stared mutely at the screen on her laptop and the images of the four exterior views of her house,

 

_Come on already…_

 

Twenty minutes passed before she slid the Beretta into a paddle holster she slid into the waistband of her jeans and grabbed the phone and radio and headed for the kitchen. She fixed a sandwich for herself and sat in front of the TV. Unable to concentrate she turned it off and ate in silence. When she was done she wandered back into the kitchen and heated some soup in the microwave, leaning against the counter while she ate it.

 

She spent the remainder of the night alternating between prowling around the dark house and sitting in front of her laptop and lying restlessly on their bed.

 

 _Where is he?_ she wondered irritably as their bedroom brightened with the rising sun. Grumpily, she reached for the radio, “Breaker, breaker, _one nine…”_ she said, unable to keep the slightly sarcastic edge from her voice, “anybody up and on the road out there?”

 

“Affirmative…” came the crisp reply and Sam snorted, shaking her head,

 

“Great,” she sighed, “I’m on the road too… back to work.”

 

***

 

“It’s just gate-lag.” Janet mumbled as she slid under the covers, dragging a pillow under her belly and between her knees, “But I appreciate the effort…” she smiled wanly at Natka and Diane.

 

“She’s trying to teach me how to do it but you’re better off if she does it.” Diane told her as she dropped into a chair.

 

Natka tucked in the covers around Janet’s large recumbent form, “Comfortable?” she asked and sat next to her on the bed when she nodded, “Okay, this is called an _empathic hold_ … I’m going to touch you like this,” she placed one hand on the side of Janet’s face and the other on her chest between her breasts and just above her heart. “And while you take a few deep breaths I am going to relax you further.”

 

“But how, exactly?” Janet asked.

 

“Psychically.” Diane answered her from across the room.

 

“Really?” Janet’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “I didn’t know you were psychic.”

 

“Well,” Natka sighed, “not like you might think; we train to connect with a person empathically to either enhance or suppress feelings and impulses. In this case,” she smiled down at her, “I am going to promote the sensation and desire for sleep. Now,” she said, her voice soothing, “close your eyes…” Janet obeyed and Natka closed hers as well. Her right hand gently cupped Janet’s face while the left pressed flat on her chest between her breasts, the fingers splayed, and took deep regular breaths in her nose and out her mouth.

 

Diane watched from across the room, waiting for the moment when Janet’s breathing would link with her wife’s and Natka would send her into slumber. She had seen Natka execute this technique before; the procedure was an ancient Voyan healing technique, handed down through generations, that was currently enjoying a resurgence in popularity among many in the psychiatric community. Although in Natka’s opinion it had become overused in that Voyan psychiatrists were using the hold to suppress strong, persistent negative feelings leftover from traumatic events in their Voyan patients rather than trying other talk therapy techniques to help them integrate and move past them. Although she admitted its use was clearly indicated in many situations, and helping their friend get some badly needed sleep was a perfect example.

 

She sat quietly, only her lips twitching in a smile when she caught the moment Janet’s breathing eased into synch with her spouse and she slipped into deep slumber. She watched proudly as Natka carefully removed her hands and rose gracefully from the bed. Diane got up from the chair and took a warm hand in her own as they left the room. Once in the hallway, Diane closed the door softly behind her,

 

“Hopefully that will let her sleep until morning.” Natka whispered and wrapping her arm around the slim waist led Diane down the hall to their room.

 

***

 

“Well,” Hammond sighed unhappily, “hopefully he’ll show up by tonight.” He shook his head, “I was hoping we’d at least hear something by now, but as far as anyone knows he hasn’t so much as stolen a car…”

 

“I just don’t get what he’s waiting for…” Sam mused aloud, frustrated.

 

“It’s up to you, Colonel,” Hammond leaned back in his desk chair, “We’ll keep the surveillance team in place… you don’t have to wait for Mitchell to show up, you can go to PeredaVoy whenever you’re ready.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Sam shook her head, “but I’d like to see this through…”

 

“Alright, but if Doctor Frasier goes into labor then I suggest you not give Cameron Mitchell one more minute of your time.”

 

Sam smiled at the generals’ use of her own words from the day before, “Yes, sir….” She nodded, “Permission to contact PeredaVoy so I can ask how she’s doing?”

 

“Of course,” Hammond rose and Sam followed suit, “Cameron Mitchell may be fixated on you, but this situation is not your fault, Colonel, is that clear?”

 

Sam nodded but the smile left her face, “Crystal, sir.”

 

“To say that you have served your country well and gone above and beyond the call of duty more times than I can count would be the understatement of the millennium.” he said sincerely, holding out his hand.

 

Sam looked dumbly from the general’s hand and back to him twice before awkwardly taking the proffered hand, “Uh, thank you, sir… it’s been an honor to serve under your leadership.”

 

~

 

“She is fine, Samantha, but of course her mind would be far more at ease if you were here.”

 

“I know,” Sam nodded at the image of the elder physician on the screen, “but if she’s not showing any indications of going to labor yet then I need to stay here.” She watched as Dawbray nodded silently, “If she does go into labor please have someone give us a call and I’ll come as fast as I can, alright?”

 

Dawbray’s image smiled warmly at her, “I know you will, Samantha…. Shall I wake her? I know she’ll want to talk to you.”

 

“No, don’t wake her, just let her know I called and even though I haven’t… I’m not finished here yet tell her everything is fine and I love her and I’ll be there soon.”

 

~

 

Sam spent part of the day in her lab, staring at the screen on her workstation and the remote signal from the security cameras around their house, distracting herself by silently musing about what long-term projects she wanted to continue working on and which she should delegate to Dr. Lee when they retired. She looked around her lab and wondered how much of it she would be allowed to take with her. _Or maybe Doctor Lee would like to just take it over like it is…._

 

Her eyes fell again on the exterior views of her house, _Before you get too carried away with yourself you’d better figure out how you’re gonna’ approach General Hammond with this…._

 

She got up from the stool and wandered over to the whiteboard, stretching her arms over her head as she walked. When she dropped her arms back down she idly grabbed a black marker and stood at the board, _Gonna’ practice writing your letter of resignation here first?_ she scoffed silently, looking down in mild exasperation at the pen she held in her hand.

 

***

 

_Sam and Mitchell faced off, their semiautomatics pointed at each other, and just as Janet screamed they began firing and Janet ran forward, screaming in horror as she watched Mitchell shoot her wife again and again and again…_

 

~

 

“Okay,” Natka snickered softly, her hand poised to knock on the door to Vala and Daniel’s room, “If you’re sure having breakfast this early won’t put off their mood for the day…”

 

“It’ll be fine…” Diane said, her loud stage whisper interrupted by a muffled scream from inside Janet’s room.

 

Without knocking Diane rushed inside, “Janet?” she called to her as she quickly crossed the darkened room, “Janet, are you okay? It’s me, Dine….” Her hands reached out for her friend as she sat next to her on the bed.

 

Daniel and Vala suddenly burst from their room, “What’s wrong?” the couple was dressed in matching robes and Vala stood a little behind her husband as she struggled to secure the tie around her waist,

 

“Is it Janet?” she asked breathlessly.

 

Natka discreetly closed the door behind her, “Yes, I think it was just a bad dream…”

 

Inside, Janet wept raggedly, unable to speak she clung to Diane who simply held and rocked her in her arms, murmuring soft words of comfort. Janet struggled to stop her tears and gulped and sniffed in an effort to calm herself, unconsciously leaning into Diane’s hand as she smoothed the damp hair from her face,

 

“That must have been a bad one…” she soothed, privately concerned at how completely covered in perspiration Janet was and how she still shook uncontrollably in the protective circle of her arms.

 

“It was…” Janet whispered in a faintly, “bad dream… that’s all, just a bad dream.” She sniffed, swiping the tears from her face.

 

Diane laid her carefully on her side, “Okay like this?” she asked, positioning her head on the damp pillow.

 

“Yeah…” she nodded, still shaking, “I just need a minute...”

 

“Okay,” Diane smiled down at her, smoothing a hand over her arm, “A _minute_ , but then we should get you in the shower and out of those damp pajamas.”

 

Janet nodded, the heels of her hands pressed against her closed eyes, “Okay.”

 

Diane kept a comforting hand on her, “You know,” she tried to keep her tone light, “given the circumstances right now, on top of the fact that you’re due any time… very bad nightmares…”

 

“I know…” Janet sighed deeply and cleared the lump from her throat, “I honestly don’t know what to do about them though.”

 

“Well,” Diane gave her arm a squeeze, “let’s put you in our room tonight so we can help with that, alright?”

 

“Alright.” Janet sniffed a final time and pulled the hands from her eyes.

 

“Good,” Diane rose from the bed and pulled back the covers, “Let’s get you up then, Natka and I were coming to wake up the lot of you so we could go out for breakfast.” She held her hand out for Janet and she readily took it as she struggled from the bed,

 

“Thanks, Dine, I… _AUGH!”_ she cried out and curled over her large abdomen, _“Oh my gonuh…”_ she moaned.

 

Diane eased her back onto the mattress and called over her shoulder, “Natka?”

 

The door immediately opened and Natka stuck her head in, Daniel and Vala peering worriedly over her shoulder, “Yes?”

 

“I think you’d better call Doctor Dawbray.”

 

***

 

Sam checked her watch and proofread her email one more time, _Oh, for god sakes,_ she scolded, _grow a pair and send it already…._ Unable to concentrate on any of the projects that sat in her lab she ended up spending the afternoon composing a formal request to the military general accounting office to have her and Janet’s time served calculated so she would know exactly how much longer they had until qualifying for retirement.

 

_If we don’t wait Janet probably won’t qualify for benefits… although it’s not like we’ll need them…._

 

She stared at the screen, her hands in her lap.

 

 _So what are you waiting for?_ she chided, _Send it already._

 

She drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, her gaze turning from her laptop to her workstation monitor for the umpteenth time that day and stared at the unchanging view of her house,

 

 _What are you afraid of?_ the small voice continued to nag.

 

Her lips pressed together in a thin line of annoyance and she briefly closed her eyes. Minutes passed as she gazed at the screens until finally the words slipped quietly, unguarded, from her lips,

 

“I’m afraid…”

 

Sam’s eyebrows arched high on her head, _I_ am _afraid…_ her brows knit in a frown of sudden understanding, _I’m scared… I’m scared I’m gonna’ ask to retire and move to PeredaVoy and the Pentagon will say no._

 

She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes.

 

 _Really?_ The annoying voice returned, _That’s what you’re afraid of?_

 

Sam sighed again and opened her eyes, looking dully at the two sentence email she spent hours composing, _I’m afraid they might…_ her eyes slammed shut before her imagination could conjure any terrifying images to torture her with.

 

_Say it._

 

She could feel her eyes fill with tears and she furiously blinked them away, _I’m afraid I’ll be separated from my family… from Janet…_

 

Assailed by terrifying images from her old world she licked her lips nervously, but when an image of Richard Woolsey flashed in her mind’s eye, standing over her hospital bed and smugly staring down at her, her nostrils flared slightly and she muttered aloud, “Don’t even try it…”

 

She put her hands on the worktable and sniffed, taking deep breaths in and out; she stared intently at the email for several long seconds before moving the cursor over the ‘send’ button and hit the ‘enter’ key.

 

***

 

While they waited for Dr. Dawbray to arrive Natka executed the empathic hold on Janet again, this time only using the hold to help her relax,

 

“It was probably just a reaction to stress….” Diane said in a low voice, the fingers of one hand rested unconsciously on the pulse point of Janet’s wrist while she stared down at the hand held diagnostic scanner in her other hand.

 

Janet nodded, yawning, “Probably…” she looked over to where Natka sat on the other side of the bed, “Thank you again, that’s quite a technique your ancestors passed on to you.”

 

“It can be quite useful…” she grinned and turned at the knock on the door,

 

“Janet?” Dawbray poked his head inside, “May I come in?”

 

***

 

It was only four o’clock, but Sam was supremely tired and had called the surveillance team in the van by her house to tell them she intended to grab a couple hours of sleep in her quarters on base before going home for the evening and would call again when she was on her way.

 

She locked the door behind her and sat wearily in the chair, untying her combat boots and stripped out of her uniform, vowing to take another shower before she headed home for the night. Staring bleakly at her and Janet’s bed she could feel a familiar twitch between her legs and she drew a hand over her face.

 

_Missing Janet…_

 

The thought was a statement and not a question. She grabbed her keys from the table and went to the footlocker, searching through the myriad sex toys, her hand withdrawing the small Zeetsa, _No, that’s Janet’s_ , she pushed it back in the canvas bag and rummaged in it’s contents some more until she withdrew the large Zeetsa and a Voyan clit egg, _I am gonna’ fuck myself good and hard so I can get some goddam sleep._ she thought, irritable and grabbing the tube of lubricant gel, hurried to pull back the covers on the bed. She pulled a pillow under her backside, tilting her pelvis and pressed the egg between her folds and against her clit, her eyes briefly fluttering shut at the exquisite vibration and hurried to lube the phallus. She wiped the excess from her fingers between her folds and into her center, suppressing a groan when she fondled herself. Making sure the tip of the dildo was well coated she spread her center open and inserted the large semi-rigid jelly toy inside, grunting softly, her eyes fluttering closed at the intense sensation of fullness.

 

Janet’s opening was as petite as the rest of her; and despite her strong pelvic floor she was unable to hold the curved, ribbed end inside and take Sam from a superior position, so she instead used it as a handle and Sam fantasized it was her hand thrusting the dong inside her. She rolled onto her side, using the pillow under her knees to brace against the handle of the toy so she could rock the vibrating dildo within hands-free.

 

Countless images of their lovemaking over the years filled her mind’s eye and she whimpered quietly, “I miss you… I miss you so much…” Her hands clasped her full breasts and her fingers pinched and squeezed and twisted her nipples in perfect imitation of her wife.

 

The bucking, rocking motion of her hips moved the toy within and she moaned softly at the sensations of utter fullness. She rolled onto her back, gripping the handle in her right hand she pumped and rammed the phallus with increasing speed and strength until muscles rippled along her arm and shaking legs. She panted aloud, feeling the massive orgasm building within and finally releasing the egg held tightly against her clit she dragged a pillow over her face so she could scream raggedly into it,

 

 _“OH GOD, JANET!”_ she wailed, her heart aching even as the climax shook her helplessly, _“JANET! JANET! JANET!”_

 

***

 

“Natka’s schedule got backed up so she won’t make it…”

 

“Well then it’s just you and me then,” Janet smiled at her; “Daniel and Vala have a meeting about the remodeling on their house and Grace and her big sister are having fun playing with the Doken.”

 

“And we’re not waiting for any of them?” Diane asked as she draped the cloth napkin over her lap.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Good,” Diane signaled for the waiter, “I’m staved.”

 

***

 

Sam jammed her foot in the boot and stared at the uniform she left draped over the chair that sat across from her. After her shower she had redressed in her BDU’s for dinner; she had opted to eat on base so she could load up on carbohydrates, chasing the plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes and vegetables with a large diet soda. _Caffeine and carbs…_ she thought wryly, _the dinner of champions…._ Afterwards she had returned to her quarters to change back into her civilian clothes; retrieving her Beretta from the nightstand she tucked the paddle holster in the waistband of her jeans and reached for her knee-length leather coat last.

 

When she stepped in the elevator she felt complete and utter calm flow through her as the elevator rose to the surface. Her mind slipped into combat mode and she knew to the core of her being that no matter what the outcome, Cameron Mitchell was coming, and within just a matter of hours it would be finished.

 

***

 

“You look good in there…” Diane crossed her arms, looking at her approvingly, “Sam’ll be sitting right behind you and you’ll be popping out a baby in that very tub.”

 

Janet snorted amusedly, her arms stretched across the top of the empty birthing pool, “I’m just grateful no one here is into making video recordings of their birthing experience.”

 

“Me too,” Diane sat thoughtfully on the rim of the small tub, “I can see it for educational purposes, mind you, but I can honestly say I have always been happy with the pictures my parents took of me _after_ I was born and not during…. Giving birth is a beautiful, monumental experience, but I have never wanted to see a video of myself coming out of there, you know?”

 

“I agree….” Janet snickered from her seat, “I always thought of it as one of those private, _in the moment experiences_ you have to be there for.” She shifted her weight to one side, “Help me outta’ here…” she grunted as she stood.

 

 Diane rose to take her hand, holding onto her as she swung her legs over the rim to the floor, “Have anymore questions for them?” she asked as they left; Dawbray had encouraged Janet to visit the birthing center and she had asked the on-duty physician a myriad of questions before he was called away to help with an intake.

 

“No,” Janet shrugged, “I’ve read about water births… on Earth they’re still considered quite controversial by those who insist the risk of infection is too high… particularly when birthing in seawater with dolphins. But there is so much evidence showing how much lower your stress level can be giving birth in water… with less elevation in blood pressure and less subsequent bleeding and so on.”

 

“So you feel okay about doing that here?”

 

“Oh yes…” Janet nodded empathically, “After everything I’ve read about Voyan water births I can’t wait… I mean,” she sighed heavily as she negotiated her large form down the hallway, “I’ve only dilated a couple of centimeters…” she shook her head, “I just wish Sam was here…”

 

“She will be.” Diane gave the small shoulder a squeeze.

 

“I know, Dine…” Janet nodded, “and I don’t want to rush things, but if I could just _suddenly_ go into labor then Sam would have to let _someone else_ catch Mitchell and just come here, you know?”

 

“Yeah,” Diane draped an arm around her friend, “I do… and of course you’re worried… all that craziness with that horrible man happening now… but Sam will catch him.” they stopped at the elevator and Diane smiled down at her, “You know, I was going to suggest we go house hunting for you and Sam but I think you might feel less stress if we got you a nice massage instead… you know their version of physical therapy here in the birthing center is more like a spa at a wonderful resort...”

 

Janet quirked an eyebrow at her, “Oh, really?”

  
“Yeah,” Diane grinned, “but without the bar…”

 

***

 

Sam had donned the Kevlar vest instead of leaving it on their bed like she did the night before and paced the floor of their bedroom. She kept the house deliberately dark, both inside and out, even if Cam knew or assumed she had small digital cameras hidden around the exterior she knew leaving the house dark was an overt invitation for him to make his move,

 

_It’s now or never you fucking coward…_

 

The soft electronic beep made her eyes snap to the monitor on her laptop and she strode across the room; the program automatically switched to a fullscreen view of the camera covering the back of the house and her eyes scoured the screen until she saw the two raccoons that had tripped the motion sensor. She heaved a quiet sigh, watching the small animals forage for insects,

 

_I love you guys but please move it…_

 

An hour later a neighbor cat set off the motion sensor on the other side of the house and she was resetting the program when she detected movement on another camera. She quickly hit the mute button and brought up the image fullscreen.

 

She reached for the radio clipped to the waistband on her jeans and quietly keyed the mic while her eyes watched every move Cameron Mitchell made as he slipped between the bushes and the house, pausing to crouch beneath Grace’s bedroom window, the commandeered 45’s in his hands,

 

“This is Carter,” she hissed, the need for trucker pretense gone, “the suspect is here, repeat: the suspect is on the west side and is ten-thirty-two…” She let her thumb off the mic and waited for acknowledgment while she watched Mitchell slowly make his way toward the front of her house, “Do you copy?” she waited a nanosecond then threw the radio on the bed, grabbing her cel phone she speed dialed the security command center on base, “This is Colonel Carter,” she hurried, watching as Mitchell walked brazenly to the front door, “Cameron Mitchell is coming in my house,” she spoke quickly and quietly as she ran from the room and down the hall to the front door, “there’s no answer from the security team, send back up _now!”_

 

The front door crashed open and Cameron Mitchell stepped inside, brandishing the handguns,

 

 _“OH, HONEY?”_ he roared, _“I’M HOME!”_

 

***

 

Janet was uncomfortable and unable to relax during her massage so Diane called Dr. Dawbray, who met them in a quiet examination room on his floor of the hospital,

 

“Well, Janet,” he sat on the edge of the bed she lay on and gave the small hand he held a gentle squeeze, “I’m sure you’re tired of hearing what you already know but it’s just a matter of time now…. Your cervix is clearly, if very slowly, dilating… but the mucus plug is still in place so all you can do really is wait… you’re right some slow walking can help, but I wish you’d give the massage another try.”

 

“Fine…” Janet grumped then clenched on the bed as a strong contraction gripped her.

 

“Of course…” Dawbray amended, watching the monitor, “This could be a very _stubborn_ baby determined to prove me wrong.”

 

Panting, Janet looked at him disbelievingly, “A stubborn baby?” she panted, “Or determined?”

 

“Well, regardless,” Dawbray peered at her rather drolly, “I won’t wonder who she got it from…”

 

***

 

Sam had ducked behind the wall in the dark living room when Cam broke in the front door, clandestinely taking in the two handguns and flak vest he probably got from the van, although she had no time to contemplate the surveillance team’s fate.

 

“Come on, Sam…” she heard him murmur softly and stepped further into the shadows when he shut the door and turned on the light in the foyer, “I know you’re in here… you know I know you’re in here…. You couldn’t have been more obvious with that security team down the street…”

 

While he spoke Sam crept along the wall to the entryway and waited.

 

“And the _temptingly dark house…”_ his words were mocking but he remained standing where he was, “Don’t worry… I made sure no one’ll bother us.”

 

She assumed a defensive position, her Beretta held in both hands, and gave him what he wanted, “Don’t choose this, Cam…” she murmured in a quiet voice.

 

With a roar he flung himself around the corner and Sam swung her arms down hard, knocking the gun from Mitchell’s right hand and turned her hands to the side, hitting him in the face with the butt of her Beretta then swung them down over his left hand and second weapon. Unable to knock the weapon from his hand, she turned from the line of fire but he still managed to clip the flesh just above her hip when he pulled the trigger.

 

Sam yelped at the pain and rammed her left shoulder into him in an attempt to knock him off balance, diverting his attention long enough to knock the weapon from his hand. Twisting away, he grabbed for the gun in her hands and together they fell to the floor, rolling and grappling for control of her weapon. Frantic to get the upper hand before she lost too much blood she changed tactics, letting him wrap his hands around the gun, pushing the Beretta from her with one hand she elbowed him in the face as he fired wildly. Taking the momentary advantage she wrested for control but he countered by throwing the Berretta from them both and grabbed the wound above her hip, twisting and squeezing the torn flesh. Sam’s eyes slammed closed in pain and Mitchell scrambled to punch her in the face and head as he hurried to his feet,

 

“THAT’S BETTER!” he cried, kicking her in the ribs and back as she rolled away. He followed and she wrapped her arms around his legs when he bent to grab her hair, her boots digging in the carpet for purchase as she slammed into him, knocking him off balance again. She let herself fall on him, punching him soundly in the face as he fell.

 

She immediately rolled off and scrambled for her weapon, but he knew what she was doing and rolled onto all fours, blood pouring from his re-broken nose as he scrambled for one of the two guns he carried with him from Peterson.

 

The Beretta back in her hands, Sam swung the weapon on Mitchell just as he did the same to her and she ran into the hall just as he pulled the trigger, stumbling slightly as she felt the bullet tear through her bicep just above the elbow and thud into the Kevlar over her ribs.

 

He followed calmly, his gun held almost casually as they faced off in the hallway,

 

“I called the base, Cam…” she tried to steady her breath, “the police are on their way…”

 

“No shit…” he sneered, “you think that matters?” he shrugged affectedly, “Before this ends for me… _so help me_ I am going to send you back where you’re supposed to be Carter, and you’re supposed to be _dead._ ”

 

He took a step forward, determined to enjoy himself and Sam took a step back, trying to buy more time, “It doesn’t have to end like this...”

 

 _“Oh yes it does,”_ he nodded; “I’m not going back,” he said quietly, “It’s over for me, you made damn sure of that; I know I’m checking out tonight… _but you’re goin’ first.”_

 

Sam dropped her left hand from the gun and turned to her side, rapid-firing as she backpedaled into Grace’s bedroom, endeavoring to present as narrow a moving target as possible. She grunted as the bullets Mitchell fired slammed into the Kevlar over her ribs and chest when she felt a bullet that had probably been aimed at her throat glance off her collarbone under the Kevlar and tear into her left shoulder. She emptied her weapon as she fell back, sliding down and off the doorjamb as she fell into her daughter’s room.

 

Mitchell lay spread-eagle on his back in the middle of the hallway and Sam gritted her teeth, gasping for breath as she hurried to her feet, turning the empty gun in her hand so she could either throw it or again use the butt-end as a weapon. Staggering cautiously back into the hallway she stopped at Mitchell’s feet, letting the gun slide from her bloody hand to the carpeted floor.

 

Cameron Mitchell’s sightless eyes stared vacantly at the ceiling, and Sam stared at them and the single bullet hole in the center of his forehead.

 

Panting she stood over him, looking down at his unmoving form while she heard the approach of sirens. She was still motionless when the police burst in through the door, guns drawn.

 

“Colonel Carter?”

 

She turned on leaden feet and staggered to the wall and closed her eyes, leaning her weight into it, resting her face on the cool, painted surface, afraid if she sat down she’d be unable to get back up again.

 

“Colonel Carter?”

 

She heard the solicitous voice ask again and opened an eye, “Yes, Sergeant…?” her voice faded, she recognized the face from two days before but was unable to place the woman’s name.

 

“Connor…” the woman offered helpfully, “Can I help you sit down?”

 

“No…” Sam shook her head, slightly breathless, “I’m okay.” She pushed herself cautiously from the wall, her confidence growing when she didn’t collapse, “If you could give me a hand though…”

 

The expression on Sgt. Connor’s face clearly indicated her disbelief that someone wearing a Kevlar vest full of bullet holes and covered in blood could make such a request let alone stand…. Nevertheless, she slung an arm around her back and Sam leaned into her as she walked through the officers and SF’s that suddenly poured in through her front door.

 

“No need for paramedics,” she said in a quiet voice as she determinedly made her way onto the front porch, wincing when she felt the sergeant tighten her grip as they negotiated the front steps, “Lieutenant?” she motioned to an approaching SF, waving him over,

 

“Ma’am?” the man looked pale as he saluted.

 

“I’m gonna’ need a ride to the base.”

 

“I think you mean to the hospital.” Sgt. Connor corrected her, alarmed by the blood-soaked sleeve and spreading bloodstain down the hip of Sam’s jeans.

 

“No,” she leaned onto the lieutenant’s proffered  arm for support as she doggedly headed for the nearest Humvee, “I’ll be okay…” she panted, “I just… need to get somewhere…”

 

~

 

Sam winced when they pulled up and saw Gen. Hammond waiting at the base entrance with a medical team. She spoke to the general while en route, letting him debrief her by phone and assuring him she was fine since one of the SF’s had packed and tied off her wounds in the Humvee. But he had insisted on letting Dr. Warner determine whether she was able to travel before allowing her through the gate to PeredaVoy.  Sam let the medics help her from the vehicle and lay obediently on the gurney; listening to what information the general had about Janet while Warner and the medics performed triage on her,

 

“Doctor Dawbray informed me that Doctor Fraiser has gone into labor, although her water still hasn’t broken, so there’s plenty of time.”

 

Sam nodded, “I still want to go, sir.”

 

Hammond followed the group into the elevator and looked questioningly at Warner who shrugged as he worked to determine the severity of her injuries, “Nothing life-threatening so far...” he conceded, “But I’d prefer to make a final determination in the infirmary.”

 

“Please, sir,” Sam’s eyes were pleading and she tried to sit up on the gurney, “I’m…” she gasped in pain and Warner and the medics eased her back onto the thin mattress.

 

“Your collarbone is fractured,” Warner said quietly, “it doesn’t appear shattered but I don’t know how severe the damage is in the shoulder joint itself….”

 

“Alright, colonel,” Hammond patted at the air with his hands in a calming gesture, “We’ll go directly to the gateroom,” Warner shot him a look and he addressed the older physician, “I’ve contacted PeredaVoy and they have a medical team standing by their gate,” he turned back to Sam, “If you can make it they can take care of you there, agreed?”

 

“Yes, sir…” Sam licked her lips and willed the small elevator to stop spinning, “Thank you…”

 

Warner placed thick gauze pads over the gunshot wounds and wrapped them firmly in rolls of more gauze, “I need to immobilize your shoulder before you get up.” he informed her, his tone brooking no argument from anyone as the elevator descended.

 

“Sir,’ Sam turned back to the general, “what happened to the surveillance team?”

 

Hammond shook his head, his face grim, “Mitchell waited till the shift change and ambushed them.” He drew a deep breath, “Two are dead, and the other two are fighting for their lives at Academy.”

 

~

 

Once in the gateroom Sam let Warner and the medics help her from the gurney,

 

“Thanks…” she rasped through tightly gritted teeth.

 

“They can accompany you…” Hammond gestured for the medics but she shook her head,

 

“I’m okay.” she insisted, making the older man shake his head and sigh at her stubbornness,

 

“Very well…” the general stepped forward; mindful of the through and through wound on her hip and forearm and likely broken ribs and eased his arm under her right shoulder and around her back,

 

“Give my regards to Doctor Fraiser,” he told her as they slowly made their way up the steps to the ramp.

 

“Thank you, sir…” she panted and concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other, “I will… I’ll call… as soon as the baby comes…”

 

Hammond smiled, “Everything’ll be fine, colonel,” he gruffily assured her, “you’ll see.”

 

“Thank you, sir…” she grunted, “I’m sure you’re right.” They stopped in front of the shimmering event horizon and she gritted her teeth behind closed lips, swallowing against the pain as she pulled herself to attention, “It truly has been an honor to have you as my commander… sir.” and raised her arm in a painful salute.

 

“At ease…” he grinned good-naturedly but his voice was earnest and he looked deeply into her eyes as he stood at attention and returned the salute, “It’s been my honor to serve with you as well, Colonel.”

 

***

 

Two Voyan medics waited by the gate and caught Sam as she stumbled through. Before she could thank them she was blinded by the bright flash of the transport beam and blinking, found herself standing indoors somewhere,

 

“Hey…” she smiled suddenly, oblivious to Dr. Dawbray and the medical team that surrounded her and reached past the helping hands for her wife, “Oh good,” she chuckled weakly as they lifted her limp form onto the gurney, “you’re still pregnant…”

 

Janet clutched her hand as they wheeled her into surgery; “She was waiting for you to get here…” she tried to joke and not panic at the sight of the dried and congealed blood staining Sam’s clothes.

 

“I’m okay…” she assured her and Janet snorted,

 

“Like hell…” she tried to keep her voice light but she could feel her heart wrench when Sam’s face twisted in pain. Once in the surgical suite Janet continued to hold her hand while the efficient personnel cut away her clothes and attached the monitors required for emergency surgery, “I’m only a few centimeters,” Janet assured her, “my water hasn’t broken yet.”

 

“Great…” Sam’s eyes slammed closed in agony but she never let go of the small hand, “told you I’d make it back in time…”

 

Dawbray hurried to administer a painkiller that would compliment the anesthesia he would use for surgery, his eyes glued to the screen that monitored Sam’s vital functions and she released a shaky breath, her eyes fluttering closed at the introduction of medication in her veins.

 

“Easy, sweetheart…” Janet gripped the hand, “just breathe… Doctor Dawbray’s going to put you under and I’m going to assist…”

 

“Excuse me?” Dawbray asked, his hands held comically in midair.

 

Janet threw their physician a brief, uncompromising look, “So I’ll be here the entire time.”

 

“Janet,” Dawbray said somewhat cautiously, “I don’t think it’s a good i…”

 

Sam snorted in dopy amusement as the drug coursed through her veins, “I know that look…” she mumbled, “can never win when you get that look.” She licked her lips and tightened her grip, “Hey…” she pulled at the hand she held and gasped at the sudden pain that shot up her arm, “I know you…” she rasped breathlessly, “but I need you to sit this one out…” her eyelids drooped and she was unaware that her now limp hand was slipping from her wife’s grasp, _“Promise me… Janet…”_ she begged faintly, _“promise…”_

 

Tears brimmed in Janet’s eyes, “I promise… I promise…”

 

~

 

Janet paced the room, making slow semi-circles around Sam’s bed. Small diagnostic fetal monitors were attached to her belly and two small vibrational therapeutic devices were attached to her lower back to interrupt painful stimuli from the contractions which were slowly growing in intensity.

 

 _The cramping is pretty strong but I really don’t feel all that bad._ Janet mused, _I really just feel tired from being so huge and…_ she looked at Sam’s pale, peaceful face, _and worried._ She shook her head and paced the room, grateful Sam was away from danger and safe once again. _Although these contractions are getting a little weird too, every time I have one now I almost feel li…_ a strong contraction hit her and she held onto the rail at the bottom of Sam’s hospital bed,

 

“Ohh…” Janet’s eyes closed and she smiled faintly as the contraction slowly faded.

 

Her face colored slightly and she checked the door, clasping her free hand over her forehead, _Jesus…_ she snickered softly and leaned against Sam’s bed, _I may not have personally done this before but I swear I shouldn’t be feeling increasingly turned on… I feel hot and wet… like I’d like to jump on Sam take her every time I have a contraction._ She sighed audibly, _I’m a doctor for chrissakes… and I know this is_ not _how you’re supposed to feel when you’re in labor._

 

She let go of the bedrail and resumed her slow pace of the room once again, rubbing her hands over the small devices stuck to her lower back, _It must be these pain interrupters…_ she thought, _I should probably have him check to see if they’re calibrated incorrectly,_ her fingertips probed at the soft devices through the thin fabric of her robe. _Shit…._ She stopped and her face colored again when she realized she would never be able to explain to Dr. Dawbray _why_ she thought he should check them.

 

Sam still looked deeply asleep and Janet was startled when she spoke,

 

“Is it time?” she asked in a gravelly voice.

 

“Well,” she shook her head a little impatiently as she shuffled to her bedside, “probably, yeah…. My water finally broke and I’m at eight centimeters, I’ll need to go to the tub pretty soon…”

 

“Actually,” Dawbray suddenly entered the room, trailed by two nurses pushing wheelchairs, “You’ll both be going there now.”

 

Janet crossed her arms over her chest in a characteristic gesture of stubbornness, “I don’t think Sam should…”

 

“I’m getting up…” Sam assured her and threw the covers back, swinging her legs over the side.

 

“Sam…”

 

But she waved her off, “Pick a chair…” she rasped while Dawbray helped her into her robe, “Cuz’ we’re goin’...” She could see Janet press her lips in a thin line of annoyance and she grinned as she slumped tiredly into the nearest wheelchair. “I’m not missing this…”

 

Janet exhaled loudly and sat in the proffered chair, “I know…”

 

“Excellent…” Dawbray smiled warmly and set off for the birthing tubs with both nurses pushing the wheelchairs at a brisk pace behind him.

 

Once in the private birthing room Janet was eased into the tub of warm water before a nurse removed the thin robe she wore. They settled her on the molded seat while Sam’s nurse helped her move from the wheelchair to a seat outside the tub and in back of Janet. While the necessary monitors were activated in the tub that further monitored both the baby and Janet’s condition, Dawbray hurried to attach a small diagnostic monitor to Sam’s chest as well,

 

“Tell us if you need to change position,” he and the nurse adjusted her seat so Janet could lean back into her chest and arm, “and let’s get this back on you for your shoulder…” he held up a sling he brought from their room.

 

“I don’t need a sling…”

 

“But you’re going to wear it… _uhn…_ ” Janet’s voice took on a dangerous tone as another strong contraction washed over her.

 

“But I’m going to wear it…” Sam hurriedly agreed, if somewhat sheepishly.

 

Dawbray snickered as he helped her into the sling, deftly making adjustments for her comfort and safety, “And where are we now?” he asked the nurse watching the monitors.

 

The nurse read off the numbers with precision, adding, “Turn on the delivery frequency?”

 

Sam whispered into Janet’s ear, “Turn on the what?”

 

 _Oh god,_ Janet moaned inwardly; _please don’t turn me on any more than I already am..._

 

“Yes,” Dawbray nodded, “we vibrate the water at the exact frequency that our cetacean friends emit during births of their offspring…”

 

While he spoke the birthing nurse activated the speakers embedded in the walls of the tub and Sam could feel Janet immediately relax in her arms,

 

“How do you feel, my dear?” he asked Janet solicitously.

 

“Oh, my,” Janet sighed appreciatively, “that feels… _really nice.”_

 

“You’re kidding…” Sam shifted slightly in her seat so she could see her face, “Really?”

 

“Oh yeah…” Janet leaned into her, “the vibration in the water is quite, _nugh…”_ she arched back in the water and further into Sam as another strong contraction washed over her body. _Oh my god…_ she silently admonished herself, _get a grip already…._

 

The nurse monitoring her vitals spoke, “Her blood pressure is only slightly elevated… absolutely within the range.”

 

“Okay…” Sam’s eyebrows arched high on her forehead, “that’s, uh… great….”

 

“That’s typical.” Dawbray told her proudly and fell silent as he watched the monitor on the screen, “your newest daughter will be here any minute now….”

 

While the others spoke Janet relaxed into the water and her wife’s embrace. She did feel good, she could swear she felt the baby coming down the birth canal but she didn’t feel any pain… in fact; she arched in Sam’s arms and moaned, turning her mouth against Sam’s neck. Arching further she moaned again, her eyes fluttering closed, _Oh my god this is crazy…_ her eyes snapped open, suddenly aware of her hard and throbbing clitoris and tingling opening, _I feel like I could come right here in the water…_ She cleared her throat and took a few deep clearing breaths.

 

“You okay?” Sam murmured quietly, sounding confused. Granted, her own birthing experience was a far cry from normal; _But she’s moaning like we’re having sex..._ _and since when does giving birth make you horny?_ she wondered; utterly bewildered. She shifted her position slightly so she could hold Janet closer. Her shoulder ached painfully and she briefly turned her head away.

 

Dawbray caught the attempt to hide her discomfort, “Samantha, are you alright?”

 

“Yes…” she nodded, “I’m fi…”

 

Janet cried out and clutched Sam’s arm, _“Oh!”_ she groaned aloud, _“I want to push…”_

 

“Pushing is permitted.” Dawbray smiled at her, making slight adjustments to the vibrations in the water, “Push as much as you like now, the baby is about to crown…”

 

Janet’s knees came up out of the water and she moaned again, _Oh my god!_ she screamed silently, _I think I’m gonna come...._ She tensed, trying to push and simultaneously suppress the intense pleasure she felt,

 

“Just relax, Janet…” Dawbray soothed.

 

 _Oh Jesus… like fucking_ hell _I will!_ Janet pressed her lips together and visualized running in a marathon, dissection classes in college… anything devoid of sex, _or orgasms, and coming in Sam’s arms…_ She gritted her teeth and pushed a final time, her body slightly convulsing as she felt the baby suddenly slide out of her body, _“OH!”_ she cried, _“Oh…ohhh…”_ she moaned and trembled softly, slumping against her wife’s chest.

 

Sam’s eyes widened as she stared down in the water, watching her daughter emerge between her wife’s legs and tightened her grip when she heard Janet’s characteristic soft grunts of afterglow against her neck, her clitoris twitching insistently between her legs at the feel of her wife’s hot breath against her skin.

 

“Excellent!” Dawbray grabbed the newborn and pulled her from the water. He held their daughter facedown and listened to the instrument he held against her chest, “Ahh…” he smiled, “her first breath… and her lungs are clear.” he chortled and placed the baby on Janet’s chest. Sam was incredulous as she held her wife and Dawbray laughed in delight at her look of astonishment, “Congratulations, and say hello to your third daughter.”

 

~

 

Janet woke in the middle of the night and rolled close to Sam in their Voyan hospital bed, “Sam?” she whispered, “Are you awake?”

 

“Sort of…”

 

She heard Sam whisper as she rolled onto her side, “Feel okay?”

 

“Yeah…” Sam sighed.

 

“Liar...” Janet admonished softly when she heard the unmistakable thread of pain in her voice.

 

Sam snorted and scooted close enough to place a soft kiss against her lips, “Fine, but I can wait, so forget about getting out of this bed.”

 

“I swear to god I feel fine, absolutely fine….”

 

“You gave birth today, Janet.”

 

“I know.” Janet’s brow wrinkled in the dark, “It was the weirdest thing I’ve ever done….” smiling in the dark when she heard her wife snicker, “Never, _in a million years_ … after all the deliveries in my career… “

 

“Did you come in that tub?” Sam asked her bluntly, making Janet snort and chuckle in amused embarrassment, “Oh my god,” Sam started to chuckle too, “you did, didn’t you?”

 

“I couldn’t help it.” Janet laughed helplessly, “I think those devices he attached to my back were on the wrong setting or something.”

 

Sam snorted, scoffing.

 

“Really,” Janet pledged, “I _swear_ … it had to be them because I got more turned on every time I had a contraction…” she sighed aloud, “So by the time she was ready to come out in that warm, vibrating water…” she nuzzled Sam’s neck, “and feeling you holding me…” she sighed again, inhaling Sam’s scent, “Of course I had an orgasm…. I couldn’t help it, sweetheart.”

 

Sam’s shoulder was still immobilized and she moaned aloud when Janet caressed her breasts, her fists flexing unconsciously open and closed at her wife’s ministrations.

 

“Janet?” she asked her voice weak.

 

 “Let’s make it your turn…” she whispered wickedly.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you… but I need to touch you.” she pulled the covers down past their knees and placed a wet kiss on the nearest nipple and sucked the soft structure in her mouth.

 

Sam moaned low in her chest and Janet kissed her way down Sam’s slender form,

 

 _“Just lie there…”_ she rasped as she made her way between long trembling legs.

 

Sam looked down, squinting in the darkness, “Uh… okay…” she mumbled before her head slammed back onto the pillow, _“Ohhh...”_ she groaned aloud at the introduction of Janet’s hot tongue between her folds, _Oh god I am definitely going to need some medication after this…._

 

~

 

After three days Cassie decided to return to Earth with Daniel, Vala and Catharine so she could resume her classes. Sam, Janet and their two youngest daughters had been moved to a residential floor of the hospital until Dawbray and Janet agreed that Sam had recovered enough to warrant a move to an apartment with nannies just a call away. The residential floor of the hospital was like apartment living, except Grace was housed in a room down the hall monitored by medical staff so the new mothers could get adequate rest at night.

 

Janet hugged the drowsy baby in her arms and smiled, blinking the sudden tears from her eyes watching Sam place their newest daughter in her Voyan bassinet, _Jeez, I can’t wait for a break from these hormones_ ; she moaned silently and looked down at Grace, who gave a slight stretch before slumping in her arms, “Kiss Gracie goodnight and I’ll take her to bed.”

 

Smiling, Sam placed a soft kiss on baby-soft hair the same color as her own, “’Night Gracie-girl…” she murmured then quickly kissed her wife, “See you in a minute….”

 

Janet carried Grace down the hall and tucked her in the crib in her room, activating the diagnostic and night vision monitors and notifying the staff her family was in bed for the night. When she returned to the bedroom she and Sam shared with Andy she turned off the overhead light and re-tucked the small blanket around the tiny form, checking the monitoring device in the bassinette and the night vision monitor on their nightstand as she dropped the robe from her shoulders and slid in beside her wife,

 

“Come here…” she whispered.

 

Sam slid closer on the mattress, smiling when she felt Janet’s hands smooth over her face and down her neck and across her chest; her fingers lightly touching the newly healed skin over her surgically repaired collar bone and shoulder, “Is this an exam?” she asked teasingly.

 

“Sort of...” Janet murmured, “I just need to feel you….” Her hands and fingers lightly caressed and palpated as they slid over the contours of her wife’s body, smoothing over the newly healed smooth skin and old scars alike. Sam hadn’t really offered either her or Dawbray an explanation of how she had received each injury, although it was clear to both physicians those which were gunshot wounds and the bruises and fractures caused by either blows from fists or boot heels or bullets stopped by Kevlar.

 

Several minutes passed this way, and Sam’s eyes closed in contentment at the feel of her wife’s hands on her body.

 

She sat up on the bed; looking down at her in the semi-darkened room, “It’s been days, Sam…” she murmured softly, taking Sam’s right hand in hers, “We need to talk about it now.”

 

Sam’s eyes flew open and she stared at the ceiling, sighing heavily, “It’s really not  fit conversation for a newborn to overhear, or something you should have to…”

 

“Our newborn is asleep,” Janet quietly cut her off, “and I want to hear it from you alone first before we talk about it with Dine….”

 

Sam let go of the hand, the tips of her fingers trailing a soft path up Janet’s smooth skin until she could cup the soft cheek. She had completely, if conveniently, forgotten that their therapist now lived on PeredaVoy,

 

“Mitchell is dead. I killed him.”

 

Janet said nothing and they remained looking at each other in the dim glow of the night vision monitors.

 

“And I feel terrible...” Sam’s voice trailed away, “not just because I killed him but because I feel relief knowing that he’s dead and can’t threaten us anymore.”

 

Janet took her hand again and held it softly on her lap, “That doesn’t make you a bad person, Sam…”

 

“No, it makes me a soldier, Janet.” she said, sounding defeated, “Do you know how many people I’ve killed in the line of duty?”

 

“Whether in battle or self perseveration…”

 

“I know…” she agreed, if reluctantly, “But ever since that night in O’Malley’s.” she gave a soft snort of derision, “during the fight he said, _fuck you and the little woman_ ….”

 

Janet’s eyebrows raised but she said nothing.

 

Sam shook her head and wearily closed her eyes, “I knew then, but didn’t want to admit it…. Even when I talked to him in the lockup… and when I saw his eyes in the courtroom, I knew. I knew he’d never let it go. I hoped he would see reason but...” She could feel her eyes burn with unshed tears and she opened them, blinking them away, “I’ve seen that look in so many I’ve killed…” She felt her throat close and she bit trembling lips together, “I’ve killed so many Janet… and that night, I knew, _I knew_ he’d never stop, even if we’d taken him into custody he never would’ve stopped….” She sniffed and let go of the hand to swipe the tears that spilled from the corners of her eyes.

 

Without speaking Janet stroked the muscled arm before asking quietly, “How did he die?”

 

Sam exhaled quietly, _“I killed him.”_ she whispered in a strained voice.

 

Janet reached for her hand again and kissed the tears from her fingers, “I know.”

 

Sam sniffed again, “We fought… and ended up in the hallway, shooting at each other and my last round hit him in the center of his forehead.” She felt her eyes fill again and she pulled her hand from Janet’s grasp and covered her eyes, “At least it was an instant death I gave him…”

 

Janet’s eyes slammed closed at the picture conjured in her mind’s eye, “Sweetheart,” she offered gently, “he was trying to kill you.”

 

Sam nodded in seeming agreement then shook her head from side to side, miserable, “No, I.. I… we were both wearing Kevlar, I knew the rounds I aimed at his chest wouldn’t penetrate so when I ran into Gracie’s room I kept correcting my aim up with each round…” she relived the fight behind closed eyes; her hand gripping an imaginary gun moved slowly upwards as she spoke, aimed at empty space, showing her wife how she brought Mitchell’s rage to a grisly end. “Until the last one hit him…” she felt her throat twist closed as she remembered, clearly for the first time, how time itself seemed to slow down and her backwards flight into her daughter’s room gave her the advantage of seeing each bullet as it tore into Mitchell’s vest; tearing a hole into the nylon fabric but clearly stopped at the tightly woven Aramid fibers. All her training and years of combat experience moved her hand up in a straight line with each successive shot fired until she watched the last round, the last bullet in her service weapon, leave the barrel of her gun and in her mind’s eye, she watched as it moved through space in slow, staccato motion and thud into his skull.

 

“Vala showed me the images of your vest, Sam; he was trained in the exact same targeting strategy… we all are… that’s how that one last bullet slid under your vest and hit you in the shoulder…” her voice trailed away as understanding flooded her being in a cold chill, “If you hadn’t been ahead of him he’d would have killed you instead _…_ ” she blinked rapidly in an effort to push the horrific images from her.

 

“I saw it hit him…” Sam continued, not hearing her, “it was the last thing I saw…” tears streamed from her tightly closed eyes, “before I fell into Gracie’s room.” She sniffed and covered her eyes with her hand, sobbing quietly.

 

Tears slipped from Janet’s brimming eyes and she pulled her close, cradling her wounded wife, “Let it go, sweetheart…” she tried to soothe her with calming words but wept while Sam sobbed brokenly against her chest,

 

 _“I’m sorry…”_ Sam wailed softly, _“I’m so sorry…”_

 

~

 

“Are you sure you want to leave next week?”

 

“Yeah,” Janet nodded as she slid into bed, now used to their new routine, “It’ll take Dawbray a few treatments each day to shrink things up down there.” She emitted a sound that was half snort half giggle, “It’ll be a month by then, and I’d like to get home and finish my maternity leave there so you can get back to work.” She smoothed the long hair from Sam’s face, “Remember when Dine and Natka stopped by today?”

 

“ _Yes_ , I’m not brain dead yet...”

 

Janet slapped at her arm in playful reprimand and continued, “Well, while you and the girls were playing with the Doken I asked her if she knew anything about women feeling turned on sexually while in labor and giving birth…”

 

“Oh really?” Sam’s eyebrows wagged up and down teasingly at her.

 

_Diane had looked at her in some surprise, “Well, yes… didn’t you read that in the literature? The vibrational frequencies in both the therapeutic devices he attached to your back and that come through the speakers in the water can alleviate pain but can also result in sexual stimulation for some women, orgasms too.” Janet had said nothing and one of Diane’s eyebrows raised suspiciously, “Oh my,” she had teased her, “Did you actually climax in the tub?”_

 

“Oh yeah…” Janet shook her head at her remembered embarrassment, “she’s never gonna’ let me live that one down… at worst, Dawbray likely knew what was going on since my… _reaction_ , would have been clearly indicated on the monitors he was watching… along with the rest of the staff in there, now that I think about it…..”

 

Careful not to wake Andy, Sam yanked a pillow over her mouth and howled with laughter.

 

“Stop it!” Janet hissed and swatted her, mortified, “And I swear to god if you tell me, _‘It’s only sex, Janet’_ , I will slug you really hard, Samantha Carter.”

 

Sam laughed until she lay weakly in their bed. Sighing with exaggerated patience, Janet finally lifted the pillow from her wife’s face and peered down at her,

 

“Are you done?”

 

Sam lay limply and looked up at her wife with a dopey grin on her face, “I love you.” she said simply.

 

Janet glared down at her for a long minute but she had clearly fallen in the blue depths and slid down the mattress, pressing herself provocatively against her, “And I love you…” she sighed and tucked Sam’s left hand over her mound and between her legs, “Do something for me?”

 

“Anything…”

 

“I found a kind of depilatory cream when we stopped for shampoo today…”

 

“Yeah…?” Sam asked softly, unsure what Janet was asking for until she remembered the hand tucked between her wife’s legs and gave the soft mound a squeeze, “You want to remove you pubic hair?”

 

Janet arched into the hand, “Oh yes, love….”

 

Quietly, they rose from the bed and retreated into the attached bathroom. Janet sat on the lid of the toilet and Sam knelt between her legs with the jar of hair removal cream,

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked as she read the instructions on the label.

 

“Why not?” Janet shrugged, “Just this once, if you don’t like it it’ll grow back.”

 

“Okay…” Sam dipped two fingers into the cream and spread it over the soft pubic hair on Janet’s mound and between her legs, carefully coating the soft curls.

 

“All the way down…” Janet urged, and Sam spread the cream down the length of her labia and carefully circled the puckered opening.

 

Janet exhaled, holding onto one raised knee and moaned softly at the feel of the cool cream on her wife’s fingers, “Oh, it tingles.”

 

“Tingles?” Sam asked, concerned, “Or burns?”

 

“No…” she sighed, “it tingles….”

 

“That was fast… according to the directions that means it’s ready to come off.” Sam reached for a small hand towel and wiped the emulsion away, “Wow…” she exclaimed softly as her wife’s denuded mound was revealed, “that’s… that’s uh…” she rinsed out the cloth in the sink.

 

“What?” Janet’s brows knit as she peered between her legs, “How does it look?”

 

“Oh…” Sam finished wiping away the cream then stroked the velvety flesh with her hand, _“Oh, Janet… it’s beautiful…”_

 

Janet smiled and clasped her face in both hands; tilting her head for a kiss, “Thank you for saying so….” she murmured and caressed the soft lips with her own.

 

Sam pulled back to look earnestly at her, “Its true…” she continued to stroke the soft mound, “How does it feel?”

 

“Well,” her smile was sublime, “It feels odd, but also wonderful… but that’s only because you’re touching me.”

 

“Hmmm…” Sam bent to sniff the increasingly musky scent that emanated from her wife’s center, “Is there… anything else I can do for you?” she whispered thickly against the ripening folds and rubbed her cheek against the smooth skin.

 

Janet swallowed, “Yes… actually, there is.” Sam looked up at her expectantly and she smiled down, “Before Dawbray shrinks everything back up down there… just this one time…”

 

“What?”

 

“Fist me.”

 

“Fist you?” Sam repeated, looking from widely dilated pupils and down at the admittedly stretched and widened opening and folds, “Janet, are you sure that’s a g…”

 

“Please, sweetheart…” Janet lifted her chin and placed a smoldering kiss in her mouth.

 

She suckled Janet’s tongue while one hand pressed against an open creamy inner thigh and her other squeezed, massaged and petted the smooth hairless mound and labia, her eyes fluttering closed and the feel of the soft, ripening flesh and Janet’s soft moans and cries.

 

“Alright…” Sam finally pulled her mouth free, “Jesus, alright…” she relented, as breathless as her wife, “but we stop if it hurts….”

 

“Okay.” Janet rose and grabbed the tube of lubricant she placed in her shopping bag as well and pulled Sam by the hand back to their bed. She positioned a pillow under her backside when she lay down and handed her the lube,

 

“Oh my god, _you smell so good…”_ Sam husked as she positioned herself for a feast between her wife’s legs.

 

“Sweetheart, please,” Janet pulled at her, “I’m so wet for you… I need you inside me first… _please.”_ she begged.

 

Sam smiled as she looked longingly at the dripping opening and crawled onto her knees, “Alright…” she breathed. She squeezed lube onto her fingers and stroked it into the engorged flesh, mixing it into the creamy flood inside her wife’s opening, making Janet moan and whimper.

 

“Not too loud,” she reminded her, “we don’t want to wake Andy and have to stop.”

 

 _“Oh…”_ Janet moaned quietly, her body writhing beneath Sam’s questing, stroking fingers, _“Jesus, no…”_

 

Sam squirted more lube into her palm, although she doubted she had to worry about her wife being sufficiently lubricated for what came next,

 

“How does it feel?”

 

 _“Goddamit, Sam…”_ Janet pleaded, _“Please… please fuck me.”_

 

Grinning, Sam stroked all four fingers inside and tucking her thumb in her palm, felt her hand glide smoothly inside her wife, swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat when she folded her fingers into a fist.

 

Janet panted aloud and grabbed Sam’s wrist, holding her firmly within, _“Oh my sweet god...”_ she rasped hoarsely, looking down her full breasts and flaccid belly to where Sam’s hand disappeared inside her body, _“Kiss me...”_ she husked.

 

Hugely dilated pupils locked on each other and Sam leaned forward, capturing Janet’s lips with her own, each hungrily devouring the other even as Janet’s body bucked and writhed on Sam’s fist.

 

Sam cautiously pumped inside, her mind reeling at the experience of fisting her petite wife, something she never thought she’d ever be able to do given Janet’s small stature. A small sob erupted from her and she broke the kiss, _“Jesus, Janet, you… you feel… so good.”_ she mumbled inarticulately. Silken inner walls rippled and clutched at her fist and she endeavored to rub the knuckle on her thumb against the pebbled patch, reveling in the sounds of tremendous wet as she moved inside her.

 

 _“Oh, my god, baby…”_ Janet panted, _“is this what it feels like when I’m inside you?”_ her legs were bent and her body stayed curled around her spread knees, unconsciously wanting to be as close to Sam as possible, _“Nughhh, I want you inside me… oh god…  forever…”_ she whimpered, her voice breaking as she struggled to muffle her cries.

 

Sam began thrusting with more vigor, matching the rhythm of Janet’s undulations, _“Uhn…”_ Janet grunted, rocking hard on the fist buried in her body, _“yes, baby, that’s it,”_ she rasped, _“fuck me harder now…”_ she panted, _“harder, baby, oh god, please…”_

 

Sam kept her free hand massaging the smooth mound and thrust her fist inside as hard as she dared _. I know she just pushed a baby out of here_ , she thought somewhat deliriously at the sight before her, _but I don’t want to hurt her…_

 

 _“Come for me, Janet…”_ she implored in a raspy whisper, “ _come as hard as you can…”_

 

The bucking undulations gradually became wild convulsions as a massive orgasm slowly emanated from Janet’s core and Sam pressed her thumb under the fleshy hood and furiously rubbed her wife’s clitoris.

 

Janet arched off bed, her back bending into a bow as she came, her mouth open wide in a silent scream. Sam plastered her mouth over the geyser of ejaculate exploding from the urethra; tonguing the entrance as the sugary substance blasted from her wife’s body and into her mouth. Janet drew a ragged breath and pulled a pillow over her face, sobbing uncontrollably, overwhelmed by the intensity of her climax.

 

Sam stilled the fist within but kept her mouth on Janet’s folds, caressing the quivering flesh with her lips and tongue as Janet slowly eased down, reveling in her trembling and convulsive jerks of sublime afterglow. Sam waited until she pulled the pillow away before asking,

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Breathless, Janet half snorted half chuckled as she wiped her tear-stained face, “Sam,” she sniffed and murmured quietly, “when I’m with you,” she rose back into a sitting position and clasped her wrist, “I am _always_ better than okay.” Her lips sought out her wife’s and they kissed sweetly for a long minute until Sam finally pulled away,

 

“My god you taste good…” Sam husked and kissed her way down Janet’s body, kissing and licking at the salty sheen of perspiration. The hand inside was relaxed and she caressed the hairless mound with her lips and nose, nuzzling the soft flesh, lightly licking the softened clit and open florid folds. She stretched out on the mattress, taking her time as she licked the cum, lube and ejaculate from her wrist. She savored the complex combination of flavors; her eyes closing in awe as she slowly withdrew, an inch at a time, while she licked away the sacred essences. Janet moaned and sighed, reveling in the sensation of her wife’s hand slowly opening inside her, and soft mewling sounds escaped her as Sam pulled her hand free with infinite slowness.

 

When only her fingers rested inside, Sam lay her head on Janet’s mound, resting briefly before she withdrew completely.

 

“C’mere…” Janet implored and she shifted up on the mattress until she lay in her wife’s arms.

 

Sam wrapped an arm around the petite form and suckled a nipple, humming quietly when warm breast milk filled her mouth and she settled against her, her hand cupping the mound between her legs.

 

Janet had wanted to reciprocate by fisting Sam in return, but she could feel her slipping into slumber as the suckling lips slowed and her breaths became deeper and more even,

 

 _Oh well,_ Janet sighed in utter contentment, _maybe when she wakes up…_

 

~

 

With the threat of Cameron Mitchell gone, Sam had privately asked Daniel to please use his meticulous archeologist’s eyes to check the house and ensure all traces of the battle had been removed. She trusted Gen. Hammond to have kept the clean-up team on the job until it was done, but she wanted to make sure no bullet holes were missed or even faint blood stains remained for Janet’s eagle eye to detect and had breathed a sigh of relief when Daniel contacted her the day before their scheduled return; assuring her there was nothing for Janet to see other than their beautifully restored home..

 

Having given Dr. Dawbray fierce hugs of gratitude in his office, Sam and Janet said their goodbyes to Diane and Natka at the gate,

 

“We’ll be back before you know it…” Sam chuckled at the combination of care and intensity Diane showed as she hugged around the small form tucked in the infant cradle sling on her chest.

 

“Yeah, Dine…” Janet grinned, and turned from hugging Natka to hug her longtime friend, “Sam says we’ll be able to make a timeline within a week or two so I’ll call you when it’s time to start looking for a house for us, alright?”

 

“I can’t wait,” Diane bent to enfold the petite figure in her arms, “but we’ll be keeping in touch more often that that, right?”

 

“Right…” Janet grinned and hefted Grace onto her hip. She and Sam walked up the steps to the Voyan gate and stopped in front of the shimmering pool of light to turn and wave at their friends,

 

“Bye…” Sam smiled and followed her wife through the event horizon.

 

***

 

She almost ran into Janet’s back when she stepped through on the other side. Blinking at the sudden change from bright Voyan sunshine to the contrastingly dark gateroom she blinked and squinted, willing her eyes to adjust.

 

Janet stayed rooted where she was and Sam stepped around her, “Sir?” Jack O’Neill was flanked by Daniel and Vala; all three wore somber expressions and she greeted her former team commander as she walked down the ramp, “Nice to see you…”

 

O’Neill managed a smile and stepped forward, “Carter…” he greeted her and looked up the ramp to where Janet still stood, looking apprehensive. “Doc… Gracie…” he acknowledged them then cocked his eyebrows high on his forehead when he peeked at the small bundle tucked in the sling on Sam’s chest, “And this is Andrea Lyn?”

 

“Andy.” Sam nodded as she descended the steps and held open the sling so the general could peek at the sleeping newborn.

 

“Would it have killed you to name her Jacqueline?” he asked her drolly.

 

“Sir, where’s General Hammond?”

 

“He’s dead, Carter.”

 

~

 

They were seated in the briefing room and Jack slid the medical examiner’s report over to Janet as he spoke, “He was scheduled for a routine angioplasty at Academy… His heart had deteriorated over the years… apparently he’d had this procedure done before… from what I gathered talking to his surgeon; very rarely do these things go wrong but… the walls of the vein they were using to access his heart gave way, the vein broke, his chest filled with blood, they couldn’t stop it in time and he died on the table.”

 

Sam looked stunned and she looked from him to Janet who looked up from reading the report and nodded, “Its true.” she said simply, “Under those circumstances there would have been nothing they could have done, I’m sorry Sam.” she added sympathetically.

 

Sam still looked lost and Jack hated having to move things along, “Look,” he waved a hand impotently, “go home, get settled, the funeral’s gonna be on Saturday… we’ll talk more before then.” He stood; forcing Sam and Janet to stand too, “Uh, Daniel… Vala?” he motioned to the pair, “If you could help get doc and the kids’ topside I need to talk to Carter for a minute.” He looked at Sam and inclined his head towards Hammond’s office.

 

Vala caught the looks Sam and Janet exchanged and held out her hands for Andy, “Can I take your newest?”

 

~

 

Sam sat in the chair in front of Gen. Hammond’s desk and Jack closed the door behind them, “There’s… something I need to do…”

 

She carefully folded her hands in her lap, “Sir, is this about Cameron Mitchell?”

 

“What?” his brow furrowed, perplexed, “No, Carter,” he practically scolded her, “that’s over…” he waved his hand dismissively, “nobody gives a shit about him….” he scrubbed his face, “Look, I know this is a lot to take in right now...” He sighed heavily as he dropped into Hammond’s leather chair, “But I need to promote you to general so you can run this place.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows arched high on her forehead but she said nothing.

 

“The Carter family could use another general to head it… don’tcha’ think?”

 

“Sir…” she licked her lips, “sir, I’m flattered…”

 

“Hey,” he pouted, “it’s not like I’m offering you command of the new Daedalus-class ship they’re building…”

 

“Are you?”

 

 _“No,”_ he insisted, “I know you wanna’ stay close to home as much as possible…”

 

“I do, sir, in fact I…”

 

“I could have,” he grumbled, “but I didn’t...”

 

“So,” she sighed, “They’re building a new one?” she gave up for the moment and surrendered to this new direction in their conversation.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, looking down at his hands, “They’re gonna’ call it _The Hammond_.”

 

“Really,” she smiled softly, “That’s nice.”

 

“Yeah…” he regarded her for a long moment, “You know, Carter, you are more than qualified to run this place.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“It’s true.”

 

An uncomfortable silence passed between them until Sam finally spoke,

 

“I really want to retire soon… sir.”

 

Silent, Jack laced his fingers together.

 

“And…” her voice briefly trailed away before she plunged ahead, looking into his eyes with steely determination, “and I know this is a lot to ask, I hesitated asking General Hammond this for months because I know how gate politics work and the last thing I want to do is put him…” she swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat, “put _you_ … now… in any position of compromise…  But, sir, when I qualify I want to retire. I will continue to work on projects for the stargate program but Janet and I want to retire and take our family to PeredaVoy, and Cassie wants to work on Voyan technology when she finishes medical school…”

 

Jack sighed heavily, “But how often would you visit?” he said glumly, making Sam snort softly,

 

“We’d visit, sir.”

 

“Sounds like you’ve got it all worked out then…”

 

She swallowed, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot for a long time now.”

 

“Well,” he sighed again, “I figured if you were gonna’ turn down this job and the stars that go with it, it would be for that reason… So I had Walter check to see how much longer you had to go but you had already submitted a request to the accounting office… so I got the report back pretty quick.” He suppressed a grin when he saw her face color slightly, “You know,” he whispered conspiratorially, “when you’re a general they pretty much have to tell you everything…. Anyway,” he picked up a file marked ‘top secret’ and slid it across the desk to her, “as it turns out, some _miscalculations_ were made over the course of the past several years regarding on-duty hours served so the doc actually qualified for retirement some months ago and if you add to that downtime served due to recovering from wounds incurred in the line of duty and uh, so on… then you qualified somewhat… _longer ago_ … than that…”

 

 _“What?”_ Sam gaped, open-mouthed as she poured over the file in front of her, “you’re kidding…” she sounded both dumbfounded and incredulous,

 

 _And maybe a little pissed off_ , Jack noted worriedly, “Yes, well, that’s bureaucracy for you…” he waved his hands dismissively, “let’s not dwell, shall we?” _Especially since she could have retired more than a year ago…._ He opened the desk drawer and quickly withdrew a paperclip to fiddle with.

 

Sam looked from the pages from the military accounting office responsible for calculating time served to Jack’s averted eyes and back again until she finally slumped in the chair and snorted,

 

“Wow… okay…” she shook her head in wry amusement, “is this my copy?”

 

“Yesss...” Jack drew out the syllable, still waiting for an angry outburst, “I’m sure the doc will want to see it too.”

 

“I’m sure it’s the only way she’ll believe me.” Sam snorted, still shaking her head in disbelief, “I can’t believe it’s been twenty years since I joined the Air Force…”

 

“Well, time does fly…” Jack mumbled.

 

Several long seconds of silence passed before she asked, “How come you haven’t retired yet, sir?”

 

“It’s not like I haven’t tried at least a couple of times already…” he shrugged, making her smile, “I don’t know…” his brows knit in befuddlement, “I just got into it this time.” He sat up suddenly and leaned his elbows on the desk, “And while _I’m_ into it, Sara, _on the other hand_ , never really adjusted to DC life….” He looked down at the straightened paperclip, “Can’t blame her… all that douche-baggery is _so_ annoying after a while.”

 

More silence passed between them before Sam finally asked, “So?”

 

 _“So,”_ he shrugged, tapping the straightened clip on his desk, “we were gonna come back here anyway.” the corner of his mouth quirked at her, “I know you want to retire, Carter, I just needed to hear you say it…. You have my full support and I’ll do everything I can to help make it happen.”

 

***

 

There was a slight chill in the air and they had both donned light clothing for an evening stroll through their private garden grounds. Each woman wrapped an arm around the other; Diane’s hand slid under Natka’s soft pullover, her hand clasping soft skin while Natka’s hand slid under Diane’s sweat pants, her hand resting on a bare hip,

 

“They seemed ecstatic about the house…” Natka turned to her, “and that it’s nestled in the woods.”

 

“I know…” Diane grinned, “I thought Daniel was going to do a little tap dance through the place…”

 

“And if they want to have more children the remodel shouldn’t be too complicated…” Natka added, leaning into her.

 

“Hmmm….’ Diane agreed, her voice trailing off as they strolled together down the winding path.

 

A companiable silence passed between them when Natka stole a look at her and squeezed the hip she held, “Hey…”

 

“Hey, what?”

 

“I saw you with those kids when they were here… you seemed to enjoy both their older daughter’s company…”

 

“Cassie…”

 

“Yes, Cassie,” Natka nodded, “But you also seemed to enjoy playing with the little ones as well…”

 

“Yeah…” Diane looked askance at her, unsure where her spouse was heading, “well, they’re pretty cute babies… and the Doken are pretty neat individuals too.”

 

Natka chuckled, “Yes, I enjoy their company immensely… absolutely lovely and loving personalities… I meant; are you having second thoughts about having children?”

 

“No…’ Diane responded cautiously, “I really enjoy having a relationship with you, Natka,” she stopped and pulled her close, “but if you want children, its okay to tell me so, I won’t say no….”

 

They stopped, turning into each other’s arms; Natka gave her a wide smile and placed a quick kiss on her lips, “My, we’re both being so cautious with one another aren’t we?” she teased lightly, “We may change our minds at some point, I guess but, no… I don’t want children either. I love having a fully realized relationship with just you, my divine.” She tightened her arms, “I am content with having you all to myself right now. I just wanted to check in with you in case you started to feel differently after spending time with our friends’ children.”

 

“Nope…” Diane tried not to sigh audibly in relief, “Having children means we’d have to stop having sex all over the house whenever we want…” Natka chuckled and she gave her a wry, lopsided grin, “That sounds so selfish… because it is… frankly….” she added, trying not to sound apologetic, “Natka, I love this life I have with you… and if we have children there are many practical aspects about it that would have to change...”

 

“I like us just the way we are…” Natka whispered huskily and placed a wet kiss in her spouses’ mouth.

 

“Mmm…’ Diane smiled and returned the embrace, rubbing her length provocatively against her, “There is _one_ thing I wish we could try…” she whispered breathily in her mouth.

 

“Oh?” Natka grinned, “And what is that?”

 

“I…” Diane hesitated, “I would really like to breastfeed you.” Her face flushed in embarrassment at the tingling sensation her admission elicited between her legs. “I can’t explain it, but just the idea of having your mouth on me…” she exhaled, humming softly at the flood of remembered sensation, “giving me so much pleasure. The desire… to feed you as well is just so…”

 

 _“Hmm,,,,”_ Natka breathed hotly, her stiffening clit emerging determinedly from between her thickening labia beneath her clothes, “I already feed from between your legs…” her hands roamed over Diane’s body, beneath her clothes as she spoke, circling around to cup and massage her breasts, “I’d love to feed from your luscious breasts as well.” she husked, teasing the nipples into stiff points.

 

“Oh god…” Diane’s eyes drifted shut and she felt a flood of wet desire suddenly pound in cadence with her escalating heartbeat within her folds, “If I could, Natka… I would…”

 

 _“You can.”_ Natka whispered and hungrily plundered her mouth.

 

Tongues entwined as they devoured one another until Diane finally pulled from her, “Don’t tell me,” she asked hoarsely, “We can have that done without having children…”

 

Natka snickered, “I believe it just takes a little prolactin…” she shrugged, circling her hands back around Diane’s athletic form, “The effects are usually temporary…” her voice dropped to a husky murmur, “but they could be… _enjoyable…”_

 

“I can imagine...” Diane slid down her body until she knelt on the garden path; hooking her thumbs in the soft fabric of the slacks Natka wore, she pulled until they fell in a pool around her ankles. Her hands cupped and squeezed the muscled mounds of her wife’s backside, letting her eyes drift closed as she nuzzled the erect clitoris, rubbing her face on the elongated shaft.

 

 _“Oh…”_ Natka’s head dropped back and she pressed her hands into the soft hair, _“Oh, my divine…”_ she groaned.

 

Diane squeezed her legs together where she knelt on the soft earth; inhaling Natka’s thick musky scent she felt her arousal soak the crotch of her sweatpants while she conjured images of Natka feeding from her engorged and straining breasts.

 

She tongued the clit in her mouth, skillfully stroking it with the muscled organ while her lips suckled the hardened, growing rod, increasing the strength of her ministrations as Natka’s ardor increased.

 

Natka’s toes curled in the soft soil, her features twisting in exquisite ecstasy and she hunched over Diane’s kneeling form as she neared climax, _“I’m coming…”_ she grunted in a tiny voice and abruptly ejaculated on her wife’s throat, gasping and moaning aloud, her hands still holding Diane’s head, still holding her close against her flesh.

 

Diane suckled the clit until she could feel it softening in her mouth. When she finally pulled free she rose smoothly to her feet and wrapped her arms around Natka’s trembling form, holding her close. She rocked gently from side to side as Natka eased down, reveling in the feel of her own wet between her legs and Natka’s drying ejaculate on her skin.

 

 _“Oh, thank you…”_ Natka whispered into soft honey blond. She tightened the arms around her and licked her lips, “I would like to feed from you now…” she slid a hand inside Diane’s sweatpants and around to the front, slipping her fingers into a glut of hot wealth between hugely engorged folds, “May I?” she asked teasingly, her fingers squeezing the slippery, rock-hard clit.

 

Diane whimpered, _“Oh Jesus,”_ she pleaded, “can we go inside first so I can lie down?”

 

***

 

Jack flew back to DC to help Sara coordinate the military movers who would pack and transport their belongings to Colorado and Sam had earnestly thrown herself into the role of her family’s caretaker and protector and her temporary role of running the Cheyenne mountain base. Janet had opted to return to work in order to stay close to Sam who seemed determined to satisfy her every need; she made love to her each morning, making her come sweetly in her arms before rising to gather Grace from her bed so Janet could feed and change Andy. She took care each night to wash and shampoo Janet in the shower and did her best to take over the cleaning and laundry and as much of their meal preparation that did not involve cooking as possible before loading her family into the van and driving them to the base. After parking she dropped off Grace at the daycare while Janet kept Andy with her, keeping her in the bassinette Sam had delivered to her office in the infirmary.

 

Janet would have enjoyed the fawning behavior were it not for her growing concern that Sam was working overtime to run the base and not burden Janet with her grief; shutting down her feelings over the loss of Gen. Hammond, a man she greatly respected, as well as bottling up her anxiety over the Pentagon’s reception of her request for retirement, in spite of the fact that they had both already qualified. She tended to her family with the utmost care and attention but Janet’s heart ached watching her wife work so hard to mask the tension and pain.

 

She waited until the night before Hammond’s funeral, her fingers plucking worriedly at the blanket while she waited impatiently for Sam to finish in the bathroom and come to bed. She sat up and checked the monitor on Sam’s nightstand, checking the image of Grace in her crib in her room down the hall.

 

“Is she still asleep in there?” Sam asked as she exited the bathroom, clicking off the light and leaning in to look in at Andy, asleep in the bassinette.

 

“Yep…” Janet answered softly and lay back on her pillow, watching as Sam slid under the covers.

 

Sam turned out the light and snuggled down next to her but when she reached to pull her petite wife into her arms she stopped when she felt her stiffen slightly, “What?”

 

Janet’s eyes searched hers deeply in the dim light of the night vision monitor, “Do you remember when we came back through the gate?” Sam nodded and she continued, “When I saw General O’Neill standing there with Daniel and Vala…” she shook her head, “I was so scared, sweetheart…”

 

“Why?”

 

“I thought you were going to be arrested for Mitchell…” her soft voice broke, remembering the terror she felt, “and then when he told us General Hammond had died I felt so relieved… and then so guilty….” she swallowed carefully around the lump in her throat, “Do you understand?”

 

“Oh, Janet,” she tugged at her gently, “Come ‘mere…” she urged softly, pulling her into her arms, “I’m sorry, it never occurred to me that was going through your head…” she smoothed the highlighted hair from her face, “I’m sorry…”

 

“It was just so much to take in all at once, you know? From being terrified for you then hearing about Hammond and feeling shock about his death then relief that O’Neill meeting us at the gate was about him and not Mitchell and being grateful for that, then feeling guilty about feeling so relieved…”

 

Janet’s words tumbled from her in a jumbled rush and Sam remained quiet until she was finished. When she finally seemed to run out of steam Sam placed soft kisses on her closed eyes and lips, “We had to switch gears so fast and so many times that day…”

 

“Don’t shut me out, Sam.”

 

“What?” Sam blinked, confused.

 

“So much _is_ happening, so fast, and we’re both trying to cope with it all with two babies now instead of just one…” she struggled to express herself, “I know Hammond’s death has been devastating for you and you’re trying to cope with that while running the base and taking care of us… but, sweetheart, you’re not talking to me... about him or anything else.”

 

Sam gazed deeply into the sad eyes for a long time before answering, “I’ve been busy…” she responded sheepishly, looking away when she heard how lame she sounded, “with everything going on… on the base.” she concluded, still unable to look back into her eyes while she spoke. She licked her lips apprehensively and breathed carefully in through her nose and out her mouth,

 

“I… we do have an awful lot on our plates right now…” her voice trailed away and she regarded her thoughtfully for a moment before continuing, “You know, the only plan I had when we came back through the gate was to set the process of our retirement in motion and begin consulting with the general and Doctor Lee on deciding how to start delegating the projects in my lab.” She shook head wryly, “That was it, just that and taking care of my family… that’s all I thought I’d have to do…” She finally looked back into silent brown, “And then,” she rolled onto her back and stared into the dark, “standing there in the gateroom I asked General O’Neill where General Hammond was… and in that one second the world turned upside down…”

 

The silence stretched between them until finally Sam broke, “I’m sorry…” she covered her face, crying softly, “I’m sorry…” was all she seemed able to say, sobbing when she felt Janet’s hands on her. She turned and buried her head in the pillow and Janet’s shoulder, holding her in a tight grip while the emotions she thought she had safely locked away escaped in a flood.

 

Tears slipped unchecked from Janet’s eyes and she sniffed, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her wife while she wept, murmuring soft words. Long minutes passed until she felt Sam’s form begin to relax and sag into the bed. She released a deep sigh and sniffed, swiping at her face with the back of her hand, “We’ll get through this, sweetheart,” she whispered, smoothing tears and strands of blond from Sam’s face, “Just remember we’re in this together, alright?”

 

“I know… I’m sorry…” Sam gulped, pressing her face into Janet’s chest.

 

“It’s okay…” Janet lifted a too full breast to her lips, “I know you love me, just remember to let me love you too… and we’ll be okay.” she husked quietly, her eyes drifting closed as Sam sucked the nipple in her mouth.

 

Sam caressed the breast she suckled with her hand, her other wrapped securely around the slender back. Her lips and tongue teased the stiffened structure until warm milk filled her mouth and she nearly burst into tears again at the exquisite taste. Janet’s hands healed and comforted her while she drank; stroking her face and hair Sam felt the tension slowly leave her body and she relaxed further in their bed. Lying curled at her wife’s side and feeding from her breast, her eyes remained closed, content; _Just as soon as I can I am moving us to PeredaVoy…._

 

~

 

“Jeez,” Janet muttered under her breath, “It was too warm in the church and now it’s too cold…”

 

“These coats are meant more for rain than cold weather.” Sam agreed, adjusting the hood on Grace’s thick fleece coat and shifted in the folding chair where they sat in the last row at the cemetery.

 

Both women wore military trench coats over their dress uniforms; Janet had dressed Andy in two thick Onesies and pulled two pairs of socks on her feet then swaddled her in a fleece and Gortex baby blanket. So she was certain she was warm enough, even though she kept the small form tucked inside the outer trench coat.

 

Just as they had in the church, Sam, Janet and Cassie sat with Daniel and Vala and Teal’c in the back row so they could exit quickly and quietly if either Catharine or Grace became fussy, but both little girls were quiet for the duration of the service. Of the many dignitaries, including the Vice President, who attended and spoke at Gen. Hammond’s service, Jack had still asked Sam if she wanted to participate. She was flattered, but told the general privately that she doubted she would be able to maintain her composure, her brimming eyes offering mute testimony to the acute loss she felt at the passing of Cheyenne Mountain’s Commanding Officer.

 

At the conclusion of the service they all made their way to the cars that packed the parking lot and waited to pull into a long line of vehicles that followed the hearse and limousine to the cemetery.

 

The five team members again took seats with their children in the back row of folding chairs set up in front of the open grave. Vala looked around the small green field dotted by lonely-looking headstones and surrounding evergreens, “It’s so foggy and cold this morning.” she complained quietly to her husband, who only nodded.

 

Their daughter had climbed from her father’s lap onto Teal’c’s, and she stood solemnly on the massive thighs. He held her securely and she leaned her small hands on his chest; a peaceful expression on her face as she gazed deeply into his eyes.

 

The burial ceremony had begun; Daniel looked from his daughter and Teal’c to the minister and pulled a camera from the breast pocket of his coat. Silent, he took some photos, the scholar in him feeling an obligation to record the event.

 

Perhaps because of the cold, Grace seemed content to sit quietly in the crook of Sam’s arm. She pulled her closer to ease the ache in her shoulder and tucked her chin to look down at the toddler but she was quietly gazing out over her mother’s shoulder at the quiet, foggy landscape.

 

Janet could feel Sam’s free hand on her lap and she entwined gloved fingers with her. She also felt the loss of her commanding officer, but she knew the loss was more acute for her wife; _She’s lost so many people…._ She caught Sam’s eye and smiled, giving her hand a soft squeeze, noting how she blinked stubborn tears from her eyes.

 

Sam gave her a tremulous smile and returned the squeeze, nodding slightly before both turned their attention back to the service. It was nearly over and soon they would join the congregation so they could place a single rose on the casket and finally say goodbye. Sam breathed carefully in through her nose and out her mouth, determined not to break down until she was at home, alone. Looking down the row of chairs she could see although awake, Catharine had slumped tiredly over Teal’c’s shoulder, a soft smile on her face. Vala sniffed and dabbed at the corners of her eyes while Daniel took pictures of the ceremony with his digital camera. Cassie sat quietly next to Janet, and Sam’s throat threatened to twist closed with love and pride as she gazed at their grown daughter, looking every inch the doctor she was slowing becoming. She sniffed and looked back down at Andy tucked in Janet’s coat, blinking and breathing carefully, struggling to calm the strong flood of emotions.

 

Grace made a soft sound and suddenly stood on her mother’s lap, hugging her neck. Sam placed a warm, soothing kiss on the chubby cheek, trying to quiet her but Grace seemed suddenly preoccupied, bouncing on her lap as though she wanted to get down.

 

Sam shushed her quietly, patting her bottom, trying to distract her, but Grace only squealed and chuckled softly, letting go of Sam’s neck with one hand. _“Shh, Gracie-girl…”_ she whispered in her ear, _“just a few more minutes, okay?”_

 

Grace stilled for a moment then gurgled and laughed again, leaning over Sam’s shoulder as though she was gesturing or reaching for something and chatted inarticulately in a loud stage whisper.

 

Sam pressed a soft kiss into her daughter’s temple, whispering, _“Shh, Gracie… who are you talking to?”_ she craned her neck around to look in back of her, but she could only see wisps of fog clinging to the gray headstones and surrounding trees and…

 

She jerked slightly in her seat, her eyes suddenly riveting on the portly figure in dress uniform, standing in parade rest in the shelter of the tall evergreens, enshrouded by gray fog, “Oh my god…” Sam murmured quietly. _That looks like…_

 

“’CA JAAAA!” Grace suddenly blurted, chortling and reaching her small mittened hand out to the figure.

 

Sam quickly shushed her, pulling her close and when she looked back into the trees the figure was gone.

 

~

 

After spending an hour at the reception, SG1 finally had the opportunity to express their condolences to Gen. Hammond’s widow. Sam, Janet and Cassie were last and Mrs. Hammond warmly shook their hands and asked to hold Andy. “You know,” the older woman smiled down blissfully at the small infant in her arms, “George was so happy, each time… back when you decided to adopt Cassandra and both times when you called with the news of Grace’s and this little one’s birth.” She smiled, “He has grandchildren, but I think he felt like he had three more with your girls….  Each time, he smiled for days after…”

 

Jack and Sara O’Neill stayed, but the rest of SG1 had trooped to the Carter-Fraiser household, deciding to spend the remainder of the day together and have dinner before Teal’c returned to Chulak. While Janet put Andy down in her bassinette in their bedroom Sam made coffee and tea and Teal’c sat in the living room with a large mug of his preferred brand of Earl Grey. He spent time catching up with Cassie and acted as a set of giant movable monkey bars for Catharine and Grace until the toddlers grew sleepy and Sam and Daniel put them down for much needed naps in Grace’s bedroom.

 

The adults finally sat in the living room, emotionally drained and mostly quiet while Janet and Vala chatted about how nice the service was in spite of the too warm church and too cold cemetery,

 

Teal’c silently observed Daniel Jackson while he closely scrutinized the view screen on his camera and Samantha who sat quietly next to her spouse on the couch. _This occasion differs greatly from that of Samantha’s memorial service,_ he mused thoughtfully, remembering the oppressive feel of the room created by the overwhelming sense of tragedy and devastating loss and he was keenly aware of the complete difference in mood; as though the energy of combined thought and feeling created its own barometric pressure that quietly resonated in every cell. A muscle twitched softly in his jaw and he took another sip of his tea, _And although she appeared greatly shaken by General Hammond’s loss, even Samantha seems to have accepted his passing._ He noted privately how at ease Samantha Carter and her spouse appeared; both were still dressed in their dark navy blue skirts and both had popped open the black cross ties and unbuttoned the first two buttons on their white uniform blouses. Each woman leaned her weight comfortably into the other; Dr. Fraiser sat with her shoeless feet tucked under her and had pressed herself under the arm Samantha draped over the back of the couch.

 

His second experience with the death ceremonies of the Tau’ri stood in vast contrast to the first; while the friends and colleagues who spoke at the general’s funeral were sad at his passing, they also spoke of happy times, many relating humorous anecdotes. _Quite unlike the tone of outrage, devastation and grief of Samantha’s funeral._ As he did during the service, is eyes swept over his teammates, _In spite of his death they appear to be celebratory of his life… and the man he was…_ and came to rest on Janet, who returned his gaze with a soft smile. _Indeed,_ he thought as he acknowledged her with a slight nod and soft smile of his own; _while just as powerful, this gathering is much more life affirming..._

 

 “Uh, Sam?” Blinking, Daniel waved his camera at her, “Could I hook this up to your computer? I want to see some of these on a bigger screen.”

 

“Sure,” Sam shrugged and hooked a thumb over her shoulder, “you know where it is.”

 

She followed him down the hall and into the bedroom that now served as an office for both her and Janet. She turned on the computer and monitor and sat back in the desk chair, “Are you going to post those online or something?”

 

“Well, no…” Daniel held the camera’s small screen close to his face and squinted at the image. “I don’t know why I started taking them… it just seemed so cold and foggy and,” he shrugged, still staring at the screen, “I don’t know, sadly beautiful somehow…” The computer finished booting up and he pulled the camera’s USB cable from his suit pocket and handed both to Sam.

 

~

 

“Where are they?” Janet asked no one in particular. It seemed like half an hour had passed and Sam and Daniel had still not returned from looking at his pictures of the funeral.

 

Daniel suddenly appeared in the living room behind her, making both Vala and Janet jump slightly, “We’re still looking at the pictures I took.”

 

“And?” Vala arched her eyebrows him, catching the unusual tone in his voice.

 

“And I think you’d all better come see this…”

 

The group fell silent as they followed Daniel to the back bedroom, the six adults crowding around the large computer monitor, “What is it?” Janet noted Sam’s pale, bemused expression, “You okay?” she asked quietly.

 

Sam just looked at her for a moment before asking, “Remember when Grace got a little fussy toward the end of the service?” Janet nodded and she continued, pointing at the screen, “It was like she was pointing and talking to someone…”

 

Janet moved to stand behind her chair; her hands resting on her shoulders she looked along with the others to where her wife pointed at the image on the screen. Daniels’ picture had beautifully captured the fog-enshrouded gravestones in the foreground and trees in the background,

 

“Oh my god…” Janet muttered, pointing, “There…”

 

“There is the figure of a man standing in the trees.” Teal’c stated with characteristic succinctness.

 

“It’s one of the secret service members.” Vala said, squinting.

 

“Well,” Cassie added, also squinting at the picture on the monitor, “the vice president was there, so that’s probably one of them…”

 

While she spoke Sam zoomed in on the image until her eldest daughter’s voice faded when the figure filled the screen, “Oh my god…” she echoed her mother, “It’s Uncle George.” Her voice was hushed as her eyes locked on the ghostly figure of a portly man in full dress uniform, the left side of his chest covered in medals.

 

“That’s what Gracie said,” Sam said quietly, “she was talking to somebody and laughing and when I turned to hush her she was pointing into those trees and then…”

 

“She said, _‘Ca Ja’_ …” Janet said, imitating her daughter, “We were working on her saying Uncle George and _Ca Ja_ was as close as she could get…”

 

“I saw him…” Sam nodded at the screen, “Only for a second, and then I tried to tell myself we were just seeing things… but she saw him… and so did I….”

 

“What do you think it means?” Vala asked.

 

“I think he was there….” Sam answered her and leaned back in her chair, wrapping her fingers around one of the hands Janet rested on her shoulder, “I think he was saying goodbye.”

 

~

 

“We should have named her Mini-Me…”

 

“Huh?” Janet asked as she exited the bathroom.

 

“She looks just like your baby pictures,” Sam chortled softly, “Those eyes, nose… that mouth… those lips are yours, the hair.” she murmured as her hand gently stroked the soft brown locks.

 

“Are you saying there’s nothing of you in there?”

 

“No, she burps and farts like me.”

 

“Yeah,” Janet laughed, “she definitely gets that from you…” she flopped onto her pillow and threw back the covers, inviting.

 

Smiling, Sam crossed the room, turning off the lamp on her nightstand before sitting on the edge of their bed and activating the alarm system on the house. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she checked to make sure the system was operational, leaving the view of Grace’s night vision monitor on the screen, “Still feel okay in the house?” Sam asked, staring at the darkly grayish image of their sleeping middle child.

 

Janet’s brow furrowed, “You mean with the alarm system?”

 

Sam gave a half shrug, nodding, “Well, yeah… and since… everything….”

 

“Sweetheart,” Janet rose onto her knees behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck, “It’s our home… I always felt safe in this house.”

 

Sam sighed aloud, “I can’t believe it took me so long to install this…” her tone took on an increasingly harsh edge and Janet hugged her tight, “Do you know how many years we’ve lived in this house and I never…”

 

“Sam,” she tugged at her, “stop it, you only felt the need to install it when I was pregnant and even then we never needed it until Mitchell...” she felt her slump in her arms,

 

“After all this time and all the… the s _ituations_ I’ve been in…” she shook her head in self-disgust, “both on earth and offworld… I should have installed it when we bought the house. I should have kept you safer.”

 

Janet’s eyes closed and she pressed her face into soft long blond, “ _You_ kept us safe, Sam…. and in all that time we never, _ever_ needed a security system.” She released her and slid the thin robe Sam wore from her shoulders, her eyes sweeping over the exposed skin as it slid down her back and pooled on the bed. Quiet, her hands smoothed over the ridges of muscle and bone, the nerve endings in her palms and fingers firing in memory as they passed over scars and soft skin, prompting memories of sexual sweat and sounds and taste until they retraced their meandering path back to the long plait that hung between the sculpted shoulder blades and unbraided the silken hair.

 

“All these years, Sam, I always felt safe in this house… You always made me feel safe….” her hands slid beneath the soft blond and began massaging her neck, “You are tense, Colonel Carter…” she murmured, deepening her touch as Sam relaxed. She slowly slid her hands to her left shoulder, massaging and probing lightly, only gradually deepening her touch as Sam relaxed further. “This system you installed saved your life, sweetheart,” she reminded her, “But we won’t be needing it when we move to PeredaVoy.” She moved to the other shoulder and cautiously began again, “But if installing a security system there makes you feel better then do it…” she finished and reached around her waist to untie the cloth belt and pulled it from her when she prompted her to lie down, tossing it on the foot of the bed. She slid under the covers and leaned on an elbow, “But I don’t want our girls to grow up in an atmosphere of fear, Sam.” she looked down at her, “Whether here on Earth or PeredaVoy. I don’t want that for them or for you…”

 

“I know,” Sam enfolded the small elegant hands in hers and looked earnestly in her eyes, “I don’t want our girls to be afraid… I just want to keep you safe, that’s all…”

 

“Okay…” Janet gripped the hands and pulled her in for a kiss. When she pulled away she shifted her head on the pillow slightly to look at her, “Are you sure you don’t want to be _General_ Carter?”

 

Sam gave her a lopsided smile, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

“You earned that promotion, sweetheart.”

 

Sam pulled the hands she held to her lips and kissed the backs of her wife’s fingers, “Rank means nothing when you have a family, Janet…”

 

Janet turned the hands and clasped Sam’s face; cupping the strong jawline, her fingers traced the outline of her lips as she pulled her in for a soft kiss. Their lips gently caressed one another as Sam slid on top. Carefully lowering her length and weight on top of the smaller form beneath she trapped a slender thigh between her own. Janet’s breasts and center ached with need and she licked for entrance to her wife’s mouth. Obediently, Sam let the familiar invader assault her tongue and lap within. As they deepened their embrace Sam’s right hand sought out Janet’s left, interlocking the elegant fingers with her own. Tightening their free arms around each other their bodies joined at flesh pressed tightly against flesh and opened mouths and open centers.

 

Sam began to rub against her, grunting in pleasure and growing arousal, her eyes closing at the feel of Janet’s slick rigid and engorged folds pressing into her thigh. Janet pulled her tongue free but they stayed close, panting and taking in one another’s breath. She cried out softly, groaning at the simultaneous sensations of Sam’s thigh rubbing and grinding into her throbbing center while Sam’s flooding center and open folds undulated and slicked the length of her thigh. They both began to tremble violently and as Sam’s grunts grew into cries of passion and joy Janet began to sob,

 

 _“Oh, yes…”_ a mewling sound tore from her throat, _“Oh, I am yours…”_ she panted, squeezing Sam’s fingers tight, “ _I’m yours…”_

 

Sam’s body suddenly stiffened, violently trembling as she convulsed in climax and she sobbed as she came, crying out as the waves of orgasm descended on her.

 

 _“I am my Beloved’s…”_ Janet whispered thickly as the orgasm exploded from her core and lit up every cell in her body, _“I am…”_ she wept brokenly, _“I am…”_ and surrendered to the ecstatic sea of light, joining her wife… becoming One.


End file.
